


A Side of Their Own

by pyjamarama



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Anal Sex, Awkward Crowley (Good Omens), Begging, Camping Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Drinking, Drunk Sex, First Time, I might add more tags if I think of any that I missed, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic Lube, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), The Bentley is sort of sentient, Unexpected Visitors, Wing Kink, cold demon boi, forced to be quiet, full angelic form, full demonic form, swearing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyjamarama/pseuds/pyjamarama
Summary: The Armageddon't behind them, an Angel and a Demon return to their lives on Earth.In which an awkward Demon and an impatient Angel enter a 'honeymoon' period and are interrupted by a couple occult and/or ethereal beings who are none too happy about the whole world-still-being-around thing.((Also in which an author is not good with descriptions))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
Sorry I'm so bad at descriptions, but please read on!  
Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing.  


The Bentley, after years of being owned by a supernatural entity, had become slightly sentient, developing a sort of personality of her –yes, ‘her’. Though Crowley would _never_ admit to his car being a ‘her’. —own. For starters, she _liked_ being owned and driven by the Demon. She got to go to all sorts of new and exciting places, and she got to go there while going very, incredibly dangerously, fast. It was thrilling. And if, for some reason, something were to happen to her, —say, hitting a woman riding a bike in the middle of nowhere—the Demon would always fix her up almost immediately. She was also a big fan of Aziraphale. The Angel was nice to her. He never slammed the door, always kept himself and the passenger’s side clean, and always wore his seat belt. She may be the car of a Demon, but she still cared for her occupants’ safety.

It was around the 1970s or so that she had developed a rather fondness for a particular kind of music. Sure, she always gave other bands a _chance_, at least. If Crowley or Aziraphale ever brought in a new CD to listen to, she would give it two weeks before ultimately getting tired of it and morphing it into her favorite ‘Best of Queen’ albums. Oh, and she knew _exactly_ what song to pick for any scenario. She was good at that. At this particular time, because she was so contented with the current drive and the rhythmic thumping of Crowley’s hands on her steering wheel, she was currently blaring out ‘I’m in Love with My Car’. The Demon was grinning widely at the song choice and took an icy corner on two wheels, making his one, and _only_, passenger let out a little yelp.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale huffed and gave the red-head a stern look. “Dear Lord, do be careful! You nearly hit that postal deposit box!”

“But I _didn’t_.” He smirked and parked the car on the corner by the bookshop. Aziraphale wrapped his scarf about his neck and went to open the door to let himself out but stopped, glancing over his shoulder to the Demon.

“Tempt you with a nightcap?”

“Oh, tempting _me_, now are we?” He raised a brow over his glasses at the Angel who rolled his eyes and gave him a pointed look; The Bentley considered playing something to fit the mood but decided against it. “Yeah, fine. I suppose I need to check up on your plants anyways.”

“I told you, I’m taking care of them just fine.” They both exited the car, breath leaving smoky puffs in the biting air, and Az unlocked the shop. They entered the dark building and he locked up once more, snapping his fingers to turn on the lights in the backroom to help find their way. Crowley was already there, picking through Aziraphale’s wine collection; a little desk plant on the table shivered. “Ooh, the Château Latour and the Laubade, please.”

“Those are rather expensive.” Crowley remarked, pulling out the respective bottles. “What’s the occasion?”

“Crowley, dear, _all_ of my wine is expensive.” The Angel produced two glasses from the air in front of himself and passed one to the Demon who had uncorked one of the bottles already. “And do I _need_ an occasion to drink with my best friend?”

“Well,” Crowley began, a little rush of warmth running through his chest at Aziraphale calling him his ‘best friend’; the Angel _rarely_ spoke the actual words out loud, leaving it to be just implied. He sat forward to pour them both a portion. “Last time we drank the fancy stuff was after the would-be-Armageddon. You know. After we were almost _killed_ by our home offices? Seemed rather celebratory.”

“It _was_.” Aziraphale nodded, reflecting on what had transpired a little over 2 years prior. “It was very much so celebratory. I mean, the world could’ve _ended_, and _we_ could’ve _died_.”

“And tonight?”

“Oh, tonight I just want to relax and indulge a little bit. I feel we’ve earned it.” The Angel settled down on the sofa next to the Demon, sipping at his wine. “And what with Heaven not watching my every move, I feel like I can finally do so without worry.”

“Only took you two years to loosen up.” Crowley gave Az a crooked sly smirk.

“I’ve been devout for my _entire_ existence. It’s a little harder for me to break habits, you know.”

“Oh, I _know_.” The Demon remarked, gulping down the last of his glass. “You’re a creature of habit. You call me at the exact same time every morning. You wake me up. Every. Morning. At seven o’ clock!”

“_You_ should be out of bed by then!”

“Well, I’m not. So, stop it. Or…at least wait until a more reasonable time.” He grumbled, staring into the little droplets at the bottom of his glass.

“Reasonable time.” Az scoffed, pouring them both more. “Fine. For _you, _I will endeavor to call at a more, as you say, ‘reasonable’ time.”

“Yes, please. Let me sssleep.” He groaned and spread out onto the sofa more as if he were made of liquid. “S’good wine.”

“Indeed. 1920 and 1940 respectively.” The Angel finished his glass again and looked over at the Demon. His glasses were off, sitting on the table instead, but his eyes were closed. The hand around the wine glass was loose, threatening to drop it. Sighing with a smile, he gently took it and placed it next to the sunglasses.

“Oi.”

“You were about to drop it.”

“Was not…”

“Were to. And if you’re tired, then go to sleep. I’m not using the bed upstairs. Wouldn’t be the _first_ time you’ve slept here, though usually on the sofa. I don’t understand how you can fall sleep _anywhere_.”

“I don’t get why you don’t sleep at _all_. S’nice. You should try it sometime.” Crowley groaned as he stood up. He held out a hand to Aziraphale and the latter stared at it.

“What?”

“Come on, then. Let’s go sleep.”

“W-what? Sleep? With…_with_ you?” Az stammered and was pulled up by his wrist anyways and dragged towards the stairs. “C-Crowley! I don’t _want_ to sleep.”

“Come on, Angel. It’s _winter_. I’m a snake and you’re very warm.” He pouted out his lower lip a bit. “Be my heateeer!”

“W-what—no! I…I have _blankets_, Crowley! _And_ central heating!”

“S’not the same.” Once at the top of the stairs, Crowley’s man-shaped form faded away into a slithering black serpent. He gave Az a little hiss and slinked into the bedroom, curling up under the thick tartan blankets on the very soft bed. Aziraphale just stared at him, brows furrowed and mouth slightly agape.

“Are you _really_ that cold?” He pulled the blanket back to look at the snake only to receive a glare and a nod. “Oh, good Lord…_fine_.” With a wave of his hand, he was wearing a set of comfortable pajamas, a book in one hand. “Make room then, dear boy.” He slid under the covers, gently scooting Crowley over so he had more space. The snake slithered his way up, draped himself across the Angel’s chest, curling close to Aziraphale’s side and nestled his head in the crook of the blond’s neck. His contented hiss made Az let out a little giggle. “Stop it, that _tickles_.”

“Sssorry.” The apology didn’t come from the snake’s mouth, but was rather a thought that he pushed out, making it seem like it was coming from all around.

“If you’re so cold, why don’t you get a thicker jacket? That thin little thing you wear _can’t_ be enough for these cold winters.” The snake didn’t reply and when the Angel looked down at him, he was very still and breathing heavily. “Asleep already then? Ah, silly old serpent.” He let his free hand, the one without the book, gently rest on the snake’s sleek body, stroking softly as somewhere outside—possibly from the corner by the bookshop— ‘A Winter’s Tale’ played.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly through the fluttery thin white curtains of Aziraphale’s fairly compact bedroom. The Angel furrowed his brows and groaned at the light, hesitantly opening his eyes. He didn’t remember drifting off last night. Nor did he remember putting his book on the nightstand with a place marker neatly inside. He _had_ slept a _few_ times before over the last six thousand some odd years, but he didn’t like it that much. He always thought that he could be doing something much more productive with his time. Like settling in to read his latest first edition or indulging in some form of snack and cocoa; usually these things all coincided. Sitting up, he frowned and changed into his normal everyday attire. Then he remembered and looked at the bed, peeking under the blankets.

“Crowley?”

“Hallway, Angel.” The Demon’s voice replied from just outside the bedroom and Az opened the door. Crowley was hovering above a few houseplants, idly misting them and glaring until they stood up a bit straighter. “You’ve been spoiling them.”

“Oh, don’t be mean to them, Crowley.” The Angel chided and headed to the kitchen. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You never sleep so I thought you could use the rest.” He shrugged, wanting to say ‘you looked too cute and peaceful to wake’ but decided against it. He stood in the doorway to the small kitchen watching the blond make tea, taking a steaming red mug that was handed to him. He wrapped his chilly hands around it gratefully and sniffed it. “Assam, no sugar?”

“I suppose it is nice to catch forty winks every once in a while.” They sat at the little round breakfast nook in the corner. “Yes. I know how you like it.”

“You made a rather nice heater.” Crowley commented nonchalantly over the steam from his tea.

“Glad to have been of use.” Aziraphale cleared his throat and flushed, staring into his own mug. “We really ought to get you warmer clothing for winter though. Oh!”

“What?” He watched the Angel stand with a start and wander out of the kitchen. The Demon heard him rummaging somewhere in the flat.

“Here!” Az came back a few minutes later and produced a big fluffy black scarf with little bits of red woven in. Crowley froze in place as the Angel wrapped it about his neck. “I picked this up _years_ ago, but it’s not really my style. I can’t seem to recall why I got it in the first place…”

“Aziraphale.” Crowley’s voice came out a bit muffled from behind the fluff of the scarf. He cursed himself for leaving his sunglasses downstairs and averted his gaze, pulling his shoulders up so that the scarf covered even more of his face. “…Thanks…”

“Oh, it’s not really _your_ style either.” Aziraphale frowned, pouting a bit. “I know you have expensive tastes, dear. It’s alright if you don’t wish to use it.”

“I like it.” He glared at the Angel’s hands that had started to try and take the scarf away again. He pulled back, bringing his own hands up protectively around the fluff. “Leave it alone.”

“Oh.” Az took a step back, a bit surprised, before smiling just a little. “Alright. Oh! The shop!” The Angel left his mug on the counter as he raced down the stairs to open the bookshop. Crowley cackled and followed behind him.

“I’ll let you get to it, love—uh…” He froze again for the second time that morning, eyes going wide behind his suddenly-there sunglasses. He stammered for a moment, not sure what to do, gesticulated a bit, and quickly stalked out of the bookshop leaving Aziraphale to stare, mouth hanging open and face very red.

*~*~*

“Shitshitshitshit!” Crowley pounded the steering wheel of the Bentley and sped off down the street, leaving behind dark black steaks on the road. The stereo turned on, playing ‘Sheer Heart Attack’ and he let out a low, almost guttural, scream. When he felt he was far enough away from Aziraphale’s bookshop, he parked. “I’m not in the mood for your _shit_, car!”

‘It’s a Hard Life’?

“No!” Another scream. “Just shut up!”

...‘In My Defense’?

“No, just…no, car. Just—” He growled and punched the stereo off. “Sssshut it!”

The Demon sat in the now quiet—albeit a bit moody now—Bentley for a very long time, hands clenched around the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were now white. He gritted his teeth together with a most horrible grinding sound. Maybe the Angel hadn’t heard his slip up? Well, that just wasn’t true. He could lie to himself about a lot of things, and he quite often did, but he couldn’t lie about that. He _saw_ the look on Aziraphale’s rosy face. He had definitely heard it. Crowley only hoped it didn’t make his Angel uncomfortable.

Oh, no. Did he just think ‘_his_’ Angel? Shit. Well, this certainly was not good. What if their home offices had been watching them this whole time? What if they were just waiting to strike against the so-called ‘traitors’? _Lurking_ just out of sight and mind. Crowley’s mind went to some very dark places and he began to panic, his human body hyperventilating until the windows fogged up a bit from the temperature difference. Forget about _him._ What would they do to Aziraphale? Something terrible, he was sure of that. They would make him Fall. Oh, good God, excuse his French, they would make him _Fall._ He couldn’t let that happen. He didn’t know what he would do if something bad happened to his Angel. Shit. He thought it again. He _had_ to stop doing that.

A knock on his window drew his attention and, rubbing a hand across the glass to clear the fog he had created, he looked up in time to see a grubby brown mackintosh just before the door was opened and he was forcefully ripped from his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this one early. And because I'm impatient, you get it today. :3

Aziraphale stood at the door to his bookshop just staring—for far too long—at where Crowley had disappeared. Did he hear that right? Love? Did Crowley just call him _‘love’_? Well, that’s just odd. ‘Angel’, he could understand. That’s what he _was_, after all. But ‘love’? That was…new.

He realized he hadn’t been breathing and took in a very deep breath before turning on his heel and disappearing into his backroom, mulling over the thought that he should just keep the shop closed today and chase after the Demon. No, no, he couldn’t do _that_. The hours posted on his door said he would be open today until at _least_ three o’ clock unless he had somewhere else to be. Did chasing after Crowley count as ‘somewhere else to be’? With another deep breath, he decided that yes. It most definitely _did_ count as ‘somewhere else to be’.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the Demon’s whereabouts. He frowned when he couldn’t find him. Thinking that Crowley must be hiding himself, he huffed and grabbed his coat and scarf, marching out the front door and into the biting cold of early December. He trudged his way through the snow and ice, down the street in the direction the Demon usually took when leaving the bookshop. He walked for what seemed like _ages_ until he found the Bentley. Annoyed, he approached the driver’s side and flung open the door.

“Really, now, Crowley—” He stopped when he noticed that the car was empty. The radio purred to life, spouting out ‘Save Me’ in a sad warble. He took the keys from the ignition and looked around the area quickly. He blessed under his breath and gave the car a quick pat of thanks before running off back towards the bookshop as fast as his pudgy frame could carry him—which was not nearly as fast as he would’ve hoped.

Once back at the bookshop, he immediately grabbed his phone and dialed the only two numbers that he had memorized by heart, Crowley’s home and cell. It rang, and rang, and rang before finally going to voicemail and Crowley’s voice was telling him to leave a message with style. Now, Aziraphale didn’t swear often. In fact, he had _really_ only sworn once. The night he was discorporated and the shop burned down. Since becoming a sort of ‘free agent’, as Crowley had often called themselves, he was beginning to be a bit more open to the idea of peppering his speech with the occasional colorful word or two. Usually nothing too terrible, as he still wished to keep up a certain appearance, but not now. Not today. Not when Crowley was missing, and his _car _was asking for help. You always knew it was bad when the Bentley asked you to help her.

“Fuck!” The expletive rang through the empty store, bouncing off the books and coming back to his own ears. His Demon—Oh, he liked the way _that_ sounded. _His_ Demon. — would’ve been proud had he heard it. Pulling his coat around himself again, he left the bookshop once more, running down the street. “Crowley, where the _Hell_ are you?!”

*~*~*

“Hastur.” Crowley sneered once they had stopped, jerking his arm free from the Duke’s hold. “Did Beelzebub send you to collect me finally?”

“No.” Hastur returned the sneer, stepping quickly closer to the lesser Demon, backing him against the alleyway wall that he had teleported them to; Crowley noted that it looked as if he were on the complete opposite side of London now. “I’m here of my own accord.”

“Below won’t be too happy with that, you know.” Crowley scrunched his face up in mock concern. “You could get cast out, like me, or worse. They _could_ bring back Wank-wings and their pitcher of the holiest of water.”

“They won’t find out.” Hastur’s face was so close now that his hot, sulfurous breath was fuming out onto Crowley’s face. He turned his head and frowned, trying to get away from the stench. He may be a Demon himself, but that didn’t mean he needed to _smell_ like one nor did he have to enjoy the scent. Hastur spoke, words seething out from between his rotted teeth. “I’ve come to take care of you and your ‘_boyfriend_’ myself. Since no one seems to be able to do it right. Unlike them, I’m certain you two planned _something_ for your trials. So, figured I’d start with you first. Seeing as how _easy_ it will be to dispose of that disgusting, _fat _little Angel of yours. He so soft and _weak_, it would be like smothering a _child_ in its sleep. All. Too. Easy.”

“…I’m thinking that I should’ve taken care of you like I did Ligur.” Crowley’s voice was low, a patina of rage creeping up into it. His usual joking sort of swagger was gone. He was absolutely _done_, and his very serious face expressed that perfectly. He moved his sunglasses to his pocket, staring daggers into Hastur’s face, the yellow of his irises spreading to cover his whole eyes; his teeth were suddenly a bit sharper and scales began to cover little patches of his body. Hastur backed off a little and shook his head.

“You can’t do that here!”

“You wanna bet?” He bared his teeth and stalked towards the Duke, his wings beginning to make their appearance, spreading out wide and casting an ominous shadow over the already dark alleyway; his nails turned pointed and little horns began to peek out from his red hair. He spoke through gritted teeth. “You’ve already hidden us from prying eyes. You think I can’t sense the demonic _bubble _you’ve sealed us in? And even if we weren’t in here, I don’t give a _fuck _who sees me. Not humans, or angels, or demons. Not Heaven or Hell. Because then they’ll all know _better_. They will learn from your _death_ not to speak about Aziraphale in that manner. So, if you have _any_ sense left in the thick toad head of yours, you will leave, and you will **_never_** come back.”

“Y-You can’t do that here!” Hastur cried again and was gone, swallowed up by the ground. The alley was suddenly less dark, and Crowley was back to his normal self. He swaggered out of the alley. He walked somewhat aimlessly for a long, long while before bumping directly into Aziraphale.

“Hey, Angel.”

“Don’t you ‘Hey, Angel’ me!!” Az frowned up at him. “I’ve been looking _all _over for you!”

“Angel--”

“I called you about a _dozen _times!”

“Az--”

“I went to your flat _and _your favorite bar!”

“Azirapha--”

“Where the _Hell _have you been?! I couldn’t even _sense _you until—” The angry Angel’s rant was cut short by the Demon pulling him in close, burying his face in his soft blond curls. “...Crowley?”

“Sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Crowley...wh-what’s going on? Are you alright?” Aziraphale slowly wrapped his own arms around Crowley’s middle.

“Yeah.” He sniffed and let the Angel go, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s...go, yeah?”

“Alright. If you say so.” Az replied, though not entirely convinced. If his friend didn’t want to talk about it right now, he wouldn’t pressure him to do so. Instead, he walked by his side—perhaps a bit closer than usual—all the way back to the car.

They took the Bentley—who was respectfully silent—all the way back to Aziraphale’s bookshop, parked in the usual spot on the corner, and went inside to sit in their usual places in the backroom. Crowley sprawled out on the couch with a very deep sigh, draping an arm over his eyes in an almost dramatic fashion. Az watched him for a moment from the doorway before pulling up the chair from his desk and sitting next to him, letting the silence permeate the room. After a while, Crowley finally spoke quietly.

“Hastur found me.” This news sent the Angel standing quickly from his seat.

“What?!”

“Don’t worry. He was acting on his own, not on any orders from Below or anything.”

“_Still_! He may not be that smart, but he’s a-a-a _Duke_ of _Hell_! He can be quite powerful if he wishes to be! You _could’ve_ gotten hurt!”

“He’s a _coward_.” Crowley scoffed and removed his arm from his eyes, turning his head just slightly to stare at the Angel who was now kneeling next to him in front of the couch instead of sitting in his chair. Crowley’s eyes were still fully yellow with little scales around them that hadn’t disappeared yet.

“O-oh...Crowley, dear. What did you _do_?”

“Ah, just scared him away.” He pouted his lower lip out a bit, waving it off. “I may have conjured parts of my full demonic form...”

“Crowley!”

“I had to!” The Demon hissed and bolted up, surprising Az a bit so that he fell back onto his hind end. “The thingsss he was saying…I couldn’t let him talk about you like that! He threatened to _kill _you, Aziraphale! To hunt you down like an _animal_!” He was gesticulating wildly now, the words hissing out between his teeth dripped with ire. “H-he...he called you _fat_!!”

“Crowley, dear. I _am_ rather...soft.” He commented, patting a hand to his middle.

“That’sss what you picked up from all of that?! Argh…Not…_fat_.” The Demon furrowed his brows, settling down a little. “I’d call it...pleasantly plump.”

“You defended my honor.” Az gave him a little smile and stood back up, dusting his trousers off. “Your _full _demonic form? _Really_?”

“Ah, well…not _all _of it. Just...the scarier parts.” He shrugged, mimicking horns on his forehead with his fingers and his Angel chuckled, holding out a hand. He looked at it hesitantly before taking it, being helped to stand.

“And...did you _really_ just call me ‘pleasantly plump’?”

“Ah, uhm...Yes.” The Demon kept his gaze somewhere off to the side. “I...like it.”

“You do?” A nod was all he got in response. He watched Crowley’s face for a moment as the little scales finally faded away and his eyes returned to normal. He placed a hand to the red-head’s cheek and turned his face to look at it. “Ah, look. All better.”

“Yeah? Great.” Crowley couldn’t bring himself to look the Angel in the eyes. Instead, his face brightened to a lovely shade of pink as he focused on the little succulent plant on the desk. He became very aware that they were still holding hands and standing very, very close to one another. Az’s eyes were on him too, just staring. He gulped audibly and opened his mouth to speak, then shut it when he changed his mind, only to open it again. Aziraphale just raised his eyebrows at him expectantly. “Ah...uh, Aziraphale?”

“Yes, Crowley?” A little tilt of the blond’s head made Crowley fluster again and he exhaled in an almost yell. “O-oh my. Are you quite alright?”

“Fuck!” Gritting his teeth, he let go of the Angel’s hands and stalked towards the other end of the room to stand next to the fireplace instead. “I can’t. I just..._can’t_. I can’t do it._ I can’t do it_! Angel! I’m going!” And just like that, he was gone. Disappearing from the backroom and leaving Az to gape. The Angel let out a very long sigh.

“Well, enough waiting.” He nodded resolutely and focused his mind on where Crowley was. “If one wants something done, best to do it oneself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when it gets steamy. Promise. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And God said, "Let there be smut", and there was smut. ;)

Crowley popped into existence in his flat, standing in the middle of the living room. He looked around and sighed. He had _meant_ to put himself in his bed and sleep away his embarrassment for the next millennium. He guessed his aim was off due to being flustered. He’d have to work on that. The Bentley—which he had brought with him when he teleported from the bookshop—was outside playing ‘Headlong’, making him open and yell out the window at her to stop. He slammed the window shut again and turned to stalk towards his bed but instead came face-to-face with a very familiar head of white-blond curls. Surprised, he took a few rapid steps backwards, almost tripping over his own feet and knocking off his glasses. His back pressed against the window he had shut, and he shivered at the cold.

“A-Angel!” He swore under his breath, dragged a hand through his hair distractedly and sat on the sill.

“That was very rude of you, disappearing like that.” Az crossed his arms and pursed his lips at the Demon. He closed the gap that Crowley had made, unfolded his arms, and gripped his hands to the black fluffy scarf that was still around Crowley’s neck.

“...Aziraphale?” The red-head gave him a very worried look, not sure what he was planning. Was he finally going to kill him? Had he had enough? Did he finally push the last of the Angel’s buttons? These thoughts were quickly banished when the gap closed the rest of the way as Aziraphale pulled him close by the scarf and kissed him. His serpent eyes went wide. The kiss was small, but with a hint of frustration behind it. He had _definitely _pushed a button, just not the one he was thinking of. Az pulled away after just a moment, leaving Crowley sputtering over his words. All he could get out was a confused: “B-buh-huh-wha?”

“You stupid, stupid serpent.” The Angel huffed, but there was no anger to the words. They were quiet and gentle. “Why did you leave? I _could’ve_ kissed you by the fireplace. That would’ve been a more romantic place than a cold windowsill.”

“Buh-huh-wha?” Crowley repeated and his brows furrowed as his face went red. He watched the Angel smile down at him and basked in the wondrous light of it; even a nearby house plant perked up excitedly at it. He was truly blessed to see such a pure and beautiful image and tried his damnedest to burn in permanently into his memories. _That_ was the expression he wanted to _always_ see on his Angel. _His _Angel…The confusion faded from his countenance and he stood slowly, bringing a hand to rest on Aziraphale’s cheek. “Ah...uh, Aziraphale?”

“Yes, Crowley?”

“I uh...iloveyou.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” The Angel looked up at him with a sly little smirk. An actual, honest to God, sly _smirk_. Ugh, he _had_ to stop swearing like that.

“You--you’re such a...cheeky bastard.” Crowley exhaled a quiet chuckle and pulled forth every single ounce of courage he had stored in his whole entire being. Somehow, that seemed even harder to do than standing up to Hastur, or stopping Armageddon, or facing hellfire disguised as his Angel. “...I love you.”

“Mmm. I know, dear.” He pulled him down by the scarf again, a bit more gently this time. “And I love you.”

“Y…you do?”

“Well, of course I do!” The Angel sounded a bit offended. “I’ve loved you for quite some time now though I was never sure how to go about it. But, now that we’re, as you say, ‘free agents’, it’s a bit easier to express my feelings.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? This could’ve been a whole Hell of a lot easier, you know.” It was Crowley’s turn to pout now. It was a look that Aziraphale had seen very few times over the years, but every time it hit him right in the heart.

“I could ask you the same, dear!” He cleared his throat, giving the Demon a rather pointed look. “I thought for _certain_ you were going to today.”

“I _was_. But I’m a coward and ran away instead. Lucky you chased after me though.” He gave a cheeky grin. “So, how long is ‘quite some time’?”

“Oh, I don’t know _exactly_ when it started, but I realized what the feeling was in the 1940s. In the church when you saved me and the books from those _horrid_ Nazis.”

“It took you _that_ long to realize you loved me?” The Demon laughed.

“Well, yes.” Az puffed his cheeks out. “I suppose part of it was denial because you’re a Demon and we’re _supposed_ to be enemies. What about you? When did you realize _you_ loved _me_?”

“…The moment you told me you gave away your sword.” The red-head muttered and Aziraphale almost didn’t hear him.

“Buh-wha…b-but that was the very _beginning_!” Aziraphale sputtered. “That was the very first day I ever met you! You…you’ve loved me _that_ long? This _whole_ time…?”

“…Yes.” Crowley nodded and shrugged a little. “I uh…there’s a stupid phrase the humans use that, I suppose, works here.”

“Yes?”

“Love at first sight?” The Demon’s face was red again and scrunch up in the discomfort of spewing forth his feelings, hands flailing once more as he spoke. “I don’t know. It was just…I saw you in the garden and you were just shining so _brightly_. It was almost blinding. I hadn’t seen anything so beautiful, even from what I remembered of Heaven. Nothing there even _compares_ to the light that you shine. For me, you’re like…like…like the sun in springtime! So bright and warm. Lighting up everything that it touches, even the darkness around me. And then…then you told me you gave away that sword and I just…I lost myself in you from then on. It was just so…_perfect_. I _knew_ I loved you then.”

“Oh, Crowley…” Aziraphale’s arms snaked their way around the Demon’s neck, pulling him down again into another kiss. It was longer this time and the Angel poured every single bit of love that he had into it. Crowley’s hands hesitantly settled in on his lower back, pulling the blond even closer. The Demon found himself gently biting at the Angel’s lower lip. When the slightly shorter man-shaped being moaned lightly, he took that as a good sign and trailed little nips across this jaw and down his neck, removing his scarf in the process. He hesitated when he reached the bowtie, pulling away a little. Aziraphale frowned. “…Crowley, dear?”

“I just…I don’t wanna go too fast for you.” Az flinched at the words. He remembered them very well and had regretted them ever since they left his mouth that night in the 60s. “We’ll take it at your pace for once.”

“Oh, my love. My silly serpent.” Aziraphale exhaled a large sigh and smiled up into the Demon’s yellow eyes. He wrapped his arms tighter around him, giving his own nips to Crowley’s neck, eliciting a little groan from him. The Angel pushed off the red-head’s jacket and scarf before raking his hands through his hair. “I think…I am _tired_ of being left behind. I believe I am prepared to go _your_ speed, dear.”

“Are you certain?” Crowley’s voice broke a little with the question, raising an octave in surprise. When Az nodded, the Demon’s eyes darkened, and he gently pushed the Angel against the wall next to the bedroom. “I won’t be able to stop myself once I start, Aziraphale. If we do this, there is _no_ going back. You know that, right?”

“Who said anything about _stopping_?” That sly smirk found its way back to that angelic face. It didn’t belong there. It was _wrong_. But it was oh so _right_. Crowley couldn’t help but return it with a wily grin.

Aziraphale crinkled his nose playfully and that set Crowley over. He let out a growl, ripped the jacket and bowtie from the Angel, and pressed their bodies together, his mouth roaming over his neck again, unrestrained. One hand grasped the back of Az’s neck, the other worked on undoing all the buttons on his waistcoat and button-up. The Angel fumbled his way under Crowley’s shirt, undoing the buttons there as well. The Demon took charge, rolled them off the wall and moved towards the bed as they continued disrobing one another.

Crowley struggled with his own tight jeans and momentarily cursed himself for wearing them. He grumbled and went to snap them away, but Aziraphale—who was already in his pants— grabbed hold of his wrist and shook his head. The Angel grabbed him by the beltloops and yanked them down the rest of the way with a strength that surprised even himself. Once free from his tight denim prison, he lunged at the Angel, practically tackling him to the bed. Somewhere outside, the Bentley was playing, quite superfluously, ‘Body Language’; neither of them were really paying enough attention to care.

“Aziraphale…” Crowley managed to groan out breathily, hands roaming the body below him.

Az squirmed, bucking his hips up as the Demon’s hand made contact with him through his pants—The Angel had ‘made the effort’ back in the Grecian days when being nude was sometimes customary; he had gotten so used to it by then that he sort of _forgot_ to change back after that.—He let out a sinful little moan that made Crowley burn even more. The amount of times he heard that mouth moan about food and now it was because of him. How many times had he pleasured himself whilst thinking of those sounds? His erection hardened even more, and he forcefully pulled Az’s pants off. The Angel let out a little squeak of surprise.

His whole body flushed, and he looked away, suddenly very embarrassed. He hadn’t been fully nude in front of someone else in a very, very long time. And he was painfully aware of how his body looked. Nothing like Crowley’s lithe frame. Odd. Angels don’t normally feel shame. Aziraphale figured it was just another one of those things he had taken on from being around humans for so long. He covered himself fruitlessly.

“C-Crowley…”

“What’s wrong…?” The red-head looked him over and an understanding lit up behind his eyes. He smiled gently, pulling the blond’s arms away to show his body fully again. “You’re _perfect_. I swear. You really, really are. I _promise_.”

“Oh…you promised.” Az’s smile slowly returned.

“That’s how you know I’m being serious.” He pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s before slowly moving down his body. “You are beautiful.” His jaw, his neck. “Every single inch.” His collarbone, his chest. “And I love it.” His sternum, his navel. “And I love you.” His hip, his thigh. “I really, really do.”

“O-oh…Crowley…” The Angel took a sharp inhale of breath when the Demon’s tongue shot out, white hot, licking the length of his cock before taking in the head. Aziraphale’s hands entwined themselves in the sheets. The red-head hallowed his cheeks and worked at it until the Angel was close. So very close. Then he stopped, much to Az’s dismay. The Angel whined.

“Don’t worry. We’re not done.” Crowley’s eyes were dark with a need he had been trying to quell for millennia. He slithered back up Az’s body a bit, pushing his legs up by the knees and hovering his own length—he had miracled his own pants away _ages_ ago—above the blond’s entrance. With a snap, he was suddenly very slick and pressing gently into the Angel. Az hissed, a sharp inhale, and Crowley ran soothing hands up his sides until he was buried deep. He placed gentle kisses along Az’s face and neck before reaching between their bodies and taking hold of the blond’s own erection.

“C…C-Crowley…” The Angel managed to sputter out in a breathy whisper, his hips working on their own, thrusting into the Demon’s hand. Crowley groaned and started his own movements slowly as to not frighten the one under him. Aziraphale responded with a rather loud moan which only made Crowley pick up the pace. Az wrapped his legs around the red-head’s middle, pulling him closer and angling themselves together just right so that Crowley was now hitting his prostate. Aziraphale’s moan grew even louder, threatening to send the neighbors to call the police and car alarms to possibly go off; he raked his nails across the Demon’s shoulder blades. “O-oh, fu—“ The Angel stopped himself.

“Sssay it.” Crowley managed to growl out, going faster and harder.

“O-oh, I don’t—I can’t—ahh!”

“Sssay it, love. _Ssswear_ for me!” Harder. Faster.

“A-ah, ahh, C-Crowley! I…I’m…”

“Sssay it!!” Harder. Faster.

“O-oh…oh—ahhh…F-fuuuuck!!” Aziraphale came hard on their chests, his climax so loud that it really _did_ set off a few alarms in the car park outside. Crowley was right behind him, finishing with an equally loud, raucous bellow of Aziraphale’s name. They collapsed into a sweaty, sticky heap on the dark silken sheets of Crowley’s king-sized bed as somewhere outside, in the distance, a police siren sounded; The Bentley was too embarrassed to comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute date time. 'Cause damn it, they deserve it!
> 
> Also, I have the next few chapters ready to go. And because I have no self control, I might just post them today, or tomorrow morning. 🙃

Neither of them realized it was morning again. Partially due to the black-out curtains in Crowley’s bedroom, but _mostly_ because of their extracurricular activities the day before. As the heater kicked on, it rustled the curtains, allowing for just a sliver of sunlight to peek through, hitting the Demon directly in the face. He swore and turned his body around from its little spoon position, —He’d _never_ admit to it, but he _preferred_ to be the little spoon—burying his face into Az’s fuzzy chest. The blond smiled in his sleep at this and tightened his arm around the red-head’s shoulders, nuzzling his nose into the top of his head with a contented little ‘Mmm’.

They had been like this for hours. After they had finished, the mess was miracled away and they started all over again, repeating the process a few times until it was well into the middle of the night. They really only had to stop once when some police showed up at the door. Crowley sent them away with a bit of a demonic miracle of his own and proceeded to soundproof the entire flat. They curled up into one another’s arms and drifted off into a blissed-out sleep. Crowley was still awake, but entirely too comfortable to even think about getting up.

“Crowley, dear?” Aziraphale’s voice came out barely a whisper, heavy with sleep.

“Mmn. Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“Oh, no, no.” He yawned and stretched a bit. “What time is it?”

“Oh, err…” The Demon craned his neck to look over the Angel at the clock on the bedside table. “Little after eight.”

“Mmm, we should get up. I have to open the shop soon…”

“No, you don’t.” Crowley lazily snapped his fingers and settled back in against his Angel.

“…What was that?”

“Me putting a sign in your shop’s window saying you’re on holiday.”

“You wayward snake…” Aziraphale chuckled and kissed the top of Crowley’s head. “I am a bit peckish though. What say you to some breakfast?”

“Mmm.” Crowley frowned up at Az and groaned. “Just a little longer, eh? It’s cold and I’m _extremely_ comfortable.”

“And _I_ am hungry.” The Angel raised his arm from the Demon’s shoulders, bringing it back down onto his buttocks in a slap instead. Crowley squeaked as Aziraphale laughed and got out of bed. “Come now, dearest. Let’s get some breakfast.”

“You slapped my arse!”

“_Please_. It’s not like it’s the _first_ time.” Az gave him a coy look, gathering up their clothing from the various spots across the floor. He tossed Crowley his before getting dressed in his own. “Shall we pop across the Channel for some crepes?”

“You want to go to _France_ today?” The Demon asked in slight disbelief as he pulled on his pants. “You can get crepes in London, you know.”

“Oh, you _know_ you can’t get good crepes _anywhere_ other than Paris!” He was wrapping his scarf about his neck now.

“You’re gonna go with or without me, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question. He knew. Yes, Aziraphale would. That man-shaped being would do near anything for good crepes. Az just smiled at him, eyebrows raised. Then Crowley remembered something and snapped his fingers in thought. He hurried off towards his closet and disappeared inside.

“What _are_ you doing, dear?” Az peeked around the corner and into the expansive walk-in.

“Looking for something.” Crowley’s voice called from somewhere among the rows and rows of black clothing. A triumphant ‘ah-ha!’ sounded, and the Demon came back out with a coat that went down to his knees, a kind of grey fur lining the inside and neck; the whole thing was some sort of awful bright green color. “I _knew_ I had one already.”

“Oh, good Lord. When did you get that _unsightly_ thing?”

“Oh, uh…Sometime in the 60’s, I think.” He shrugged and pulled it on, sauntering over to his Angel. “How do I look?”

“Horrid.” Aziraphale grimaced at the coat but ended up laughing when Crowley tried to act sexy in it. “Now, this just won’t do at all.”

“What? Is it embarrassing, Angel? Don’t want to go out in public with me?” He grinned. Aziraphale looked him up and down before waving a hand. The coat was now a matte black, the fur inside a sleek dark labradorite to match Crowley’s wings; the buttons and little embellishments were red. “…Oh.”

“Much better.” Aziraphale smiled proudly and looped his arm around Crowley’s. “Now we may go.”

“Not bad.” Crowley nodded in approval and snapped his fingers; they disappeared from the flat. He _could’ve_ driven there if he really wanted to. But he didn’t. That would require crossing a part of the M25. And ever since the Armagedd-ohnevermind, Crowley had avoided the cursed circle of road as much as he possibly could in the off chance that it caught flame again. The Bentley was woeful about not being driven to France today, but grateful to not be on fire again. That had not been a very fun time for her. The blowing up bit didn’t help either.

The two celestial beings reappeared in the Montparnasse district of Paris. Crowley looked around. His aim was off again just by a few blocks. He had _meant_ to put them right outside of La Crêperie de Josselin. He sighed and huddled a little closer to his Angel as they walked the rest of the way. Upon arriving, they found they had a reservation at one of the tables in the corner, farthest away from any of the other tightly packed diners, despite the restaurant not accepting any reservations. Aziraphale, of course, ordered something sweet—rum flambéed pears with a chestnut cream—while Crowley was content to just sip on a black coffee and occasionally steal a bite when the Angel wasn’t looking, avoiding the pears, of course, as he was not particularly fond of them.

They left the Crêperie and took a walk about the neighborhood before eventually arriving at Jardin des Grands Explorateurs. They had a leisurely stroll through the grounds, Aziraphale noting that some of the statues looked a bit like Crowley, before they arrived at the Fontaine des Quatre Parties du Monde. Aziraphale stared up at the four female figures holding up the sphere.

“Did you ever meet him?” Crowley motioned up towards the statues. “Jean-Baptiste Carpeaux?”

“Oh, no. I don’t believe I did.” Az looked up at Crowley’s face as the Demon reminisced.

“Oh, he was _brilliant_. Came from nothing. Family was working class. He worked as a plasterer when he was a kid. That’s how he got into the whole…_sculpture_ business. Became a favorite of Napoleon the 3rd’s, you know.” Crowley stared into the water, frozen in place and collecting snow. “I had a few drinks with him a couple of times. You know, he was Awarded the Cross of the Legion of Honor? Ah, he was going blind though. Died at 48. Cancer.”

“He was only 48? What a shame…” Aziraphale hummed in thought, then remembered something. “Oh. He’s the one who made that sculpture that I like! Oh, what was it called again…_La Dance_! That’s what it was. Everyone at the time deemed it _obscene_, but I rather thought it quite _beautiful_.”

“Beautiful, you say?” Crowley snickered and the Angel looked up at him in confusion.

“What, pray tell, is so funny?”

“I uh…I posed for that sculpture.” Aziraphale’s faced paled a little and Crowley laughed.

“You _what_?”

“Posed for it.” He gave a little nod and held back another snicker. “Carpeaux was known for just taking people from the street as subjects and one day, he approached me and asked if I would. I…I-I said yes. When I got there, there were a handful of nude women, he tossed me a-a-a _tambourine_ and told me to get naked.”

“Y…y-your naked dancing body is immortalized on the Opera Garnier?!”

“And the Louvre.” Crowley added, finally letting his cackle out. “And probably a handful of other places too.”

“Oh, my _Lord_.” Aziraphale sighed heavily and took hold of Crowley’s arm again as he snapped them back home, guffawing the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, the two of them were both in the bookshop. Aziraphale was behind the counter with the unused register while Crowley wandered the shop scaring prospective buyers away with his antics. A sickly cough here, a lewd noise there, a minor demonic miracle converting perfectly sophisticated books into pornography here _and_ there. The older woman he was currently terrorizing clutched her purse close, gave him a rather _disgusted_ look, and marched out of the shop. Crowley chortled and leaned against the counter next to Aziraphale.

“Come now, dear.” The Angel scolded. “Was that _really_ necessary?”

“Did you _want_ her to buy that book?”

“Well…no. Not _particularly_.”

“Then yes. It was necessary.” The Demon grinned and raised his brows up above his glasses at the Angel. That was when the lights went out. But not just the overhead lights of the bookshop. _All_ light. The world around them was sent into a pitch-black darkness and Aziraphale groped around until he found Crowley’s arm.

“Crowley!” He clung to the arm and began to glow ever so slightly, giving enough light to only show a small amount of space around them. Crowley had his glasses off, his eyes wide and fully serpentine as he stared into the darkness; he had his other arm around Aziraphale protectively. “Crowley, dear, what is it? I…I can’t see.”

“I can’t see him, but I know its him.” The red-head crinkled his nose and sniffed the air. Sulfur and stagnate pond scum. A particular Duke’s signature smell. “Hasssstur.”

“H-Hastur?!” His angelic light brightened, and he stood up a bit straighter. “I’ll have none of this now!”

“Calm down, Angel. He’s a coward, remember. He’ll be easy to get rid of.” Crowley, sensing that they were cut off from the mortal world again, unfurled his wings into a fighting stance and hiding Az. “Come on out, Hastur! I _know_ it’s you. I can smell you from miles off!”

“Crowley.” The Duke’s familiar voice drifted out from the darkness. “I underestimated you last time. I’ve come a bit more prepared now.”

“Says the coward hiding in the dark.”

“**_Enough!_**” The voice shook the very foundation of the bookshop, sending some of the precious stock to the floor. Hastur stalked out from seemingly nowhere, looking taller and a bit more menacing than normal. He had in his heavily gloved hands something golden and shining. And Aziraphale saw it through the dark, eyes widening.

“No.” The Angel breathed out in a raspy whisper. He gently pushed Crowley out of the way, producing his own wings to cover the Demon from sight. “A holy weapon? How did you get that?! How are you even _wielding_ it?!”

“Let’s say I have friends in _high_ places.” Hastur sneered and held up the sword, motioning to the thick black gloves. “They also provided some protection. Seems I’m not the only one who wants you two gone.”

“You know Hell doesn’t like their own acting out of turn like this, Hastur!” Crowley parted some of Az’s feathers, peeking through at the Duke. “They’ll have you executed!”

“Not if I bring them your head.” Hastur brandished the sword and approached them slowly.

“Aziraphale, get out of the way.”

“Crowley, that is a _holy_ weapon! It will do very little damage to _me_ but can destroy _you_!”

“Aziraphale. Get. Out. Of. The. Way.” Crowley was glowing now, a deep burning red-orange. The scales and the not-so-little-anymore horns from days earlier returning as he summoned his full demonic form. The Angel edged away from him, eyes wide as he wasn’t sure if he should be afraid _of_ him or _for_ him.

“Please…Crowley…”

“Ssshhh, love.” He gave Az a wicked grin before stalking towards the Duke, his wings spreading farther and darker than the gloom around them. “I told you, Hastur. I _told_ you. They will all learn from your death!”

“No, Crowley. They will learn from _yours_.” Hastur, swung the sword in a wide arc, nearly slicing Crowley’s arm. He dodged it just in time for it to merely graze his coat. Hissing, Crowley lurched forward with the blinding speed of a striking snake, slashing at Hastur’s face with his own claws. They made contact, reeling the Duke back for only a moment to recover, dark black gouges bleeding across his cheek.

“Ssstay away, Hassstur!” Crowley growled, taking a few steps back and crouching, ready to pounce again. “Thisss is your lassst warning!”

“What is it you would say, Crowley?” The Duke feigned ignorance for a moment before flashing a sickening smile. “Oh yes. _Fuck you!_” The Duke’s own wings shot out, dark and leathery as his face took on even more nauseating features of an amphibious creature. Suddenly, Crowley looked _very_ small and he cursed as the sword came at him even faster than he could react. It sliced across his chest deeply, spurting black blood forth and onto the bookshop floor. He fell to his knees screaming and Hastur raised the sword up above his head, ready to bring it down and end the life of the lesser Demon before him.

“**_ENOUGH!_**” The voice that boomed sounded foreign to Crowley, yet so very familiar. It shook, not only the bookshop, but the very fabric of everything around them. A bright, blinding white light filled the space and Hastur could be heard shrieking. The light stayed but dimmed only slightly, and before Crowley was his Angel. He was glowing brighter than the Demon had ever seen and he hovered high in the air with four wings and eyes covering his whole body and celestial appendages. His eyes were shining a bright, unnatural blue. The Angel reached down a hand towards Hastur and the Duke bellowed again, melting into the floorboards; The sword fell with a clatter. He turned his icy stare towards Crowley, holding out his gold-speckled hand to him. Crowley just stared, wide-eyed and astounded.

“…Aziraphale…?” He spoke quietly and softly through the pain that was racking his whole body. Slowly, oh so slowly and carefully, he took the offered hand, his wide eyes never leaving Aziraphale’s blue. The light dimmed again, and the Angel gradually returned to normal, drifting back down to his feet. Once fully down, he stumbled and put a hand to his head.

“O…O-oh, my…” He fell to his knees next to Crowley on the ground and panted. “S…so sorry, my dear. I…uh…I hope that didn’t f-frighten you.”

“…No.” Crowley shook his head and then winced, holding his hands to his chest. He doubled over as he finally let the agony take over. “Ahhh! **_FUCK!_**”

“Oh!” Aziraphale recovered himself quickly, pulling the Demon into his arms. He winced at the large bleeding and steaming gash on Crowley’s chest. “Oh, no…Crowley, dear.”

“A-Angel…” He gritted his teeth and attempted to smile. “I…I’ve forgotten how much this sssshit hurtsss.”

“H-hold still, dearest. I’ll take care of it.” He laid him back on the ground and opened his shirt gingerly, peeling it away from his blackened skin. He apologized and placed his hands directly onto the wound. Crowley howled in pain and struggled to keep himself stationary. A warmth seeped from Az’s hands and flowed into the Demon’s body; he quieted down significantly, resorting to little sobs. A little extra push and he was all but healed. Aziraphale gasped and fell to the side, unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Aziraphale was unconscious for a week. After he had healed Crowley, mostly anyways, the Demon scooped him up and took him to the flat upstairs. He miracled him into his favorite pajamas and placed him under the fluffy tartan blankets. He took the Angel’s hand and stayed by his side the entire time, only really getting up to take care of the plants.

On the first day, he placed another sign in the shop window and rummaged in all of Aziraphale’s cabinets for a first-aid kit. He sighed in relief when he found it and that it actually did contain the burn cream he needed. Being a Demon, he couldn’t heal holy damage from his body, and what with Az being currently out of action, he had to go about it the human way for now. He smeared the cream across the gash on his chest and bandaged it with a grimace; The Angel, thankfully, had healed the majority of it.

On the day that Aziraphale finally opened his eyes with a groan, Crowley was asleep in a chair next to the bed, his hand clasping the Angel’s. Az smiled weakly down at him, running his free hand through his hair. The Demon shot up and awake at the touch.

“Aziraphale!”

“Hello, dear. Oh!” His eyes went wide as Crowley was suddenly on top of him, arms wrapped about his shoulders in a desperate embrace. Az carefully returned it. “Well, that’s quite the welcome, if I do say so.”

“You’ve been asleep for a _week_.” Crowley sniffled into the crook of the blond’s neck. “I was…worried.”

“A _week_?!” He sat up and pushed Crowley back to look at him. He noted the bandages peeking out from his shirt and ran a hand along them. “…Your chest?”

“Healing the slow way.” He frowned. “You got most of it before you passed out though. So, don’t worry. Thank _whatever_ you had a first-aid.”

“Oh, good.” Aziraphale let out a sigh so big that it seemed as if he had been storing it for the full week he was gone. “I’m afraid I may have quite overdone it, dearest.”

“You don’t say.” Crowley gave him a look that said ‘duh, stupid’. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen your full Angelic form before. I didn’t know if I should be terrified or turned on. Ended up doing both.”

“Hehe, shut it.” Az smiled up at him again and Crowley gave him the most tender look he had ever seen on another living creature. A look of completely unadulterated love and adoration. The Demon cupped his cheek, looking deep into his now normal green-hazel eyes.

“…You saved my life.”

“You’d have done the same for me.”

“But you _saved_ my life.”

“Yes, dear. Of course, I did. I just so happen to love you, you know.” Az chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Crowley tenderly.

“I have a question though.”

“Yes?”

“W-what happened…to Hastur? Is he—”

“Dead. Yes.” A flash of guilt passed across Aziraphale’s face and he turned his view to the window. “I’ve…never killed anyone or anything before.”

“It was self-defense, Aziraphale. He would’ve killed me and then you otherwise.”

“I know, I know. It’s just…oh, I don’t know.” He sighed again, leaning his head carefully against Crowley’s shoulder. “The principle of the matter.”

“Speaking of…” Crowley stood up from his place in Az’s lap and pointed to a sword that was lying on the floor, its hilt wrapped in a very thick blanket. “Bad segue, I know. Uh…what do we do with _that_?”

“Yes, that _was_ bad. Uhm…” Az stared down at the sword. “I suppose it would only be right to return it from whence it came.”

“What?” Crowley’s eyes went wide. “You _can’t_ be serious.”

“Well, we can’t _keep_ it!” He shakily got out from the bed and scooped the weapon up. “I’m not saying I’m going to take it there myself! I’ll open up a circle and just…_push_ it through with a very _strongly_ worded letter.”

“You bloody Angels and your bloody memos to one another!” Crowley snarled, eyeing the sword cautiously. Az blinked at him incredulously until he settled down. “…Sorry.”

“I will take care of it, Crowley.” Taking the sword with him, he shuffled out of the bedroom and unsteadily made his way down the stairs to his backroom.

“Oi!” The Demon chased after him. “You’re in no state!”

“I’m only writing a letter, dear.” The blond sighed as he took his seat at the desk. He wrote quickly and precisely in a neat script. Crowley watched him attach it to the sword and stand, moving to the main room of the shop again. Scooting a rug out of the way, he revealed the circle underneath. He did the standard ritual of lighting and placing candles, positioned the sword in the center, and put his hands together, eyes closed.

“Thought you were only writing a letter.” Crowley scowled, watching from the doorway.

“Shh!” Az furrowed his brows in concentration. The circle lit up and the sword disappeared into it. As soon as it was gone, he snuffed out the candles and covered the circle again. “There. All done.”

“You know…whoever Hastur was working with up there is going to see it. And I don’t think they’re going to be very happy.”

“Probably not. But like you said. They will learn from his death to fuck off.”

“Ohh.” Crowley grinned widely. “Have I told you how much I like it when you swear?”

“Yes, several times.” The Angel smirked. “If I’m not mistaken, it is one of your…what do you call it? Kinks?”

“Yes, love. Kinks.” Crowley encircled Aziraphale in his arms, planting a kiss to the corner of one of his eyes. They both flushed a little and Az turned, wrapped his arms about Crowley’s neck, and kissed the tip of his nose.

*~*~*

Windows covered the entire side of a brightly lit, pristine white room. In the center was a long stainless-steel table, chairs lined both sides and were all currently occupied by several gold and silver speckled beings in pale, neutral-toned suits. They were currently in a meeting regarding the creation of a new world in some other planetary system across the universe. A bright circle of light lit up on the table, making a few of the beings stand and back away. When the light faded, a shining golden sword with a piece of neatly folded parchment attached was left behind. What others remained seated were now standing and backing away as well. Except for one. The solitary man-shaped being approached and hesitantly picked up the paper, scanning his unnatural violet eyes over the words. He scowled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise fun things next chapter. 😘


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wings ;)

Aziraphale had closed his shop early. Not because he had anything important to do that day or anything. No errands to run or booksellers to meet with. No grocery shopping or lunch dates. No Dukes of Hell paying a friendly visit. Just Crowley. In his coat and boots and nothing else. Weeks after the incident with Hastur, he had shown up at the front door shivering and trying his best to still be sexy through chattering teeth. The Angel had just chuckled and pulled him inside by the collar, dragging him to the fireplace in the backroom. They were now huddled by the fire, Crowley curled up against Az.

“Seriously, Crowley.” Aziraphale reprimanded him. “What were you thinking? You may be immortal, but that body _is_ human. You could’ve gotten frost bite.”

“J-j-just wanted to sssurprise y-y-you.”

“What, with _hypothermia_? You dolt…” Seeing as how the shop had been closed for a while, Aziraphale drew out his wings and wrapped them around the Demon in his lap. Crowley sighed contentedly and idly stroked at the feathers. Az let out a little moan to which the Demon raised his brows to. The Angel gave him a rather severe stare. “Don’t you _dare_ say a word.”

“Love, d-d-do you have a w-wing kink?”

“I don’t know. No one has ever touched them before other than me preening every once in a while. It felt…nice.”

“Really? No one? No other Angels or m-maybe…one of those men from t-t-that ‘_gentleman’s’_ club?” The Angel’s face went red and he looked away.

“I went there to _dance_, nothing more.” Crowley just grinned, his shivering subsiding significantly. He shifted in Aziraphale’s lap, straddling him now instead of facing the fire. “What…what’re you doing?”

“Trying something.” Crowley draped his arms over the Angel’s shoulders, running his hands through the silky pearlescent feathers. He gently preened when there was a need, but mainly just stroked the down.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and hummed in approval. Crowley shifted a bit, rubbing the spaces between the plumage and gently massaging the joints. Az moaned again and wrapped his arms around Crowley’s middle, face buried in the bend of his neck. The Demon grinned and continued his touches and when he found a particularly sensitive spot, he felt the Angel’s ‘effort’ twitch beneath him. He bit back an excited laugh and rubbed the spot again. Another twitch. Crowley gently ground his pelvis down into Aziraphale’s eliciting a bit of a louder groan.

“C-Crowley…” Az managed to whisper, taking the Demon’s earlobe between his teeth. Crowley grumbled approvingly and rubbed his growing erection against the Angel again. “I…I…oh, this is…_embarrassing_…”

“Is it? I find it incredibly _sexy_ that my innocent little Angel has a bit of a wing kink.” He moved his hands down to the base of his wings, massaging the plumage there. Aziraphale growled and snapped his fingers, removing his trousers; he thrust his hips up, rubbing their cocks together. “Mmn, guess I found the sweet spot.”

“D-do it again.” Crowley obeyed and Az groaned, pushing his erection between the Demon’s cheeks. The red-head shifted a little, positioning the Angel’s miraculously slick member at his entrance; he lowered himself down slowly, keeping his hands in Aziraphale’s feathers. Az panted, holding Crowley close, pumping into him. The Demon’s breath was ragged as he tried to focus on his task of massaging the Angel’s wings, but when they shifted just slightly and Aziraphale hit his prostate, he threw his head back and yelled in ecstasy, hands stilling for a moment; his own wings shot out and wrapped around them, enveloping them in a shimmering blue-black darkness.

Az whining a bit brought him back and he pressed his fingers into the base of the wings again. Aziraphale brought his own hands into the dark feathers that had made their presence known, trying to find the same spots to make Crowley feel the same way. The Angel succeeded in his search and the Demon shivered, his breath hitching as he dropped his head onto Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“O-oh, _fuck_…” Was really the only thing he managed to get out that could be understood. The rest was incoherent blathering mixed with grunts and moans. Aziraphale quickened his pace, grabbing the base of Crowley’s wings for a bit more leverage, forcing them to droop down a little. The Demon had no objections to this, instead he sank his teeth into the tender flesh on Az’s neck provoking a cry of pleasure. “Ahh, f-fu—fuck! _Yes_…Aziraphale!”

“O-oh, Crowley! Harder!” Crowley complied, grabbing the base of the pearly wings roughly, pulling them upwards. With that, Aziraphale came, his whole body and wings shook, lighting up with a diffused golden glow. “O-oh, f-fuck…_yes_…”

“Oh, fuck, Aziraphale!” Crowley yelped as he was thrown back and suddenly the Angel was between his legs and taking his cock into his warm, wet mouth; he laced his fingers through the soft white-blond curls. It didn’t take much longer before he unloaded into Az’s mouth, the blond swallowing it all with a lick of his lips. He looked up and saw Crowley with his own red-orange glow, dimmer than the Angel’s was, but scalding. They folded their wings away and Az scooted back up, collapsing into the Demon’s arms. They laid there for a while staring into the fire and catching their breath. Crowley broke the silence. “So…we can add _that_ to the list of things to do again.”

“Yes, please.” Aziraphale nodded vehemently and planted a kiss to Crowley’s heart. “I love you.”

“…I love you too.” Crowley blushed, kissing Aziraphale’s forehead. Contented, they stayed in each other’s arms in front of the fire for ages until a sound in the front of the shop got their attention. “Thought you closed the shop?”

“I _did_.” Aziraphale furrowed his brows, his clothing suddenly back on as he stood. “It’s probably just some drunkard who’s mistaken my door for somewhere else. It happens sometimes.”

“Alright.” Crowley shrugged a bit and watched his Angel leave the backroom to check the front door. He yawned and snapped his fingers to get dressed in his black silk pajamas; he intended to stay there through the night and, hopefully, experiment with the Angel’s wings some more.

“W-what are _you_ doing here?!” Aziraphale yelled from the main room of the shop and Crowley was quickly on his feet, running towards the sound.


	9. Chapter 9

“Aziraphale!” Gabriel was standing next to the front door, his arms spread wide and the fakest smile plastered to his face. “Is that anyway to welcome your old boss?”

“I am _terribly_ sorry, Gabriel.” Aziraphale folded his arms and furrowed his brow at the Archangel. “But it’s a little inappropriate to just show up at my shop _unannounced_. We are no longer working together so there is no _need_ for you to be here.”

“Az!” Crowley, running from the backroom, skidded to a halt at the sight of Gabriel standing in the front room. “Oh, _shit_…”

“Ah, and the Demon Crowley is here too! _Good_!” Another extremely fake grin from the Archangel sent a shiver down Crowley’s spine. “This makes matters a bit easier.”

“What ‘_matters_’?” Aziraphale questioned and started to back away a little until he and Crowley were next to each other.

“Well, we received a strongly worded letter attached to a holy weapon that appeared during a pretty important meeting.” Gabriel scrunched up is face, hands on his hips. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about _that_ would you?”

“I uh—”

“Oh, who am I kidding. It was a _signed_ letter!” Crowley gave Aziraphale a glare and the Angel returned it with a guilty smile. “In any case, upstairs wants to talk to you two about what happened with the Duke of Hell, Hastur.”

“U-upstairs?”

“Yes. Well, mainly just me and the other Archangels. Metatron will be there too so he can relay the info to God.” Gabriel waved his hand about as he spoke. “You know, it’s just all a formality. Get the paperwork settled. You know how it is.”

“Yes. I uh…I suppose I do.” Aziraphale eyed Crowley who was shaking his head ever so slightly, eyes wide and alert. “Come now, dear. It uh…it will be fine. Just paperwork.”

“Aziraphale.” The Demon’s tone was low and full of suspicion as he looked between the two Angels.

“Alright, enough chitchat.” Gabriel spread his arms again and came towards them. Instinctively, they backed away a bit. “Woah, hey. I’m just going to take you both up. Seeing as how one of you is a Demon and the other was barred. You can’t get there on your own.”

“Right. Yes. Of course.” Az swallowed noticeably and linked his and Crowley’s arms together. Gabriel gave them another smile and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. They disappeared in a beam of light.

*~*~*

The room they appeared in was bright and white, like _all_ the rooms in Heaven were, and had a very lovely view of the Great Pyramids of Giza. They were not alone. Gabriel left their side to stand with the other Archangels; Uriel, Michael, and Sandalphon. The four bureaucratic Angels stood ramrod straight, hands folded neatly either in front of or behind themselves. Crowley hissed, clinging to Aziraphale’s side and looking around warily.

“The Demon Crowley is here too?” Michael noted, eyebrows raised slightly.

“Ah, yes.” Gabriel replied, giving her a hard-to-read stare. A look somewhere between ‘I don’t know what’s going on.’ and ‘can you believe this idiot?’. “He was at Aziraphale’s bookshop, weren’t you, Demon.” All the Archangel’s eyes were now on the Angel and Demon before them and Crowley regretted changing into his pajamas instead of his streetwear.

“Why?” Uriel asked through a neutral expression.

“I believe the rumors are that you two are…” Gabriel made a complicated gesture with his hands and wrinkled his nose. “_Together_?”

“There are _rumors_?!” Aziraphale’s face paled and Crowley broke out in a cold sweat. It was happening. All the things he had feared. They were going to kill him and make Az Fall. His grip on the Angel’s arm tightened as he looked into his face, fear evident in his yellow eyes. “From _whom_?!”

“We have eyes everywhere, Aziraphale. So does Hell. Word’s gotten around that you two have been spending a lot of time together.” The Archangels couldn’t hide their disgust. “I’m actually rather surprised the Almighty hasn’t damned you yet. But this isn’t why we’re here. Not really. Though, we certainly _do_ need to discuss it.”

“Right, uh...of course.” Aziraphale answered quietly before attempting to change the subject. “Y-You all wanted to talk about Hastur, yes?”

“Ah! Yes.” Gabriel waved a hand and a small table appeared, they crowded around it as the Archangel shifted through some papers. “Just need you to tell us what happened exactly. You know, how he died and where you got the sword.”

“Where _I_ got the sword?” Az shook his head and frowned. “No, _Hastur_ brought it with him to use on Crowley. He meant to kill both of us. He told us he had friends in _high_ places.”

“He had these black gloves.” Crowley added, not trusting a single one of the Archangels. Gabriel smiled too much, it freaked him out. And the others were so stoic, or in Sandalphon’s case, fucking weird. “Sssaid they allowed him to wield holy weapons. You sure it wasn’t one of _you_ that gave it to him? I know how _pissed_ you are at Aziraphale and I for stopping your _preciousss_ Armageddon.”

“It’s blasphemous to assume that an Archangel of Heaven would be willingly working with a Duke of Hell.” Gabriel’s violet eyes were turned on him, burning.

“Good thing I’m a Demon then, eh? Done enough blasphemy for a lifetime of damnation already.”

“Ahem…Uh, excuse me.” Az cleared his throat and butted into the sudden tension in the air. “Why don’t you just check the records and see who the sword belongs to? _Surely_, that would’ve sufficed. You needn’t have called us up here. Unless there is…_another_ reason we’re here?”

“One of you. Go to the records room and find out.” Gabriel waved towards the other Archangels and Sandalphon volunteered, ambling off. Violet eyes turned back to look directly at Aziraphale. “How did he die, then? We had a massive surge of energy diverted from here. I’m assuming that was from you?”

“Ah, yes…about that…”

“It was self-defense.” Crowley spoke from between clenched teeth.

“It’s alright, dear. I can tell them.” The blond patted Crowley’s arm in some sort of attempt to calm him down. “Yes, it was self-defense. I uh…I brought forth my full Angelic form. You see, he was going to kill Crowley. A-a-and I…well…it seems I melted him.”

“You _melted_ him?”

“Ah. Yes…”

“A _Duke_ of Hell?”

“Mmhmm.” Az wrung his hands and nodded, lips pursed.

“So, you killed a higher Demon to save a lesser Demon?” Gabriel raised his eyebrows, staring burning holes into Aziraphale’s face. “I think we _really_ ought to discuss your relationship with the snake.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, and then some more wings. I can't help myself. :D

“I’d really rather _not_.” Aziraphale straightened his bowtie and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, if I’ve been barred from Heaven, it’s _really_ none of your business, now is it?”

“Pfft.” Crowley bit his lip to keep from laughing, earning him a glare from the Archangels.

“We _really_ need to know, Aziraphale.” Gabriel’s voice was low, almost angry.

“No, you _really_ don’t.” The blond turned to look at Metatron who had been sitting silently in the corner. “What does the Almighty think? Does Heaven really need to know my relationship with the Demon Crowley?”

“I believe it would benefit the Almighty to know.” Was his answer.

“Well, that’s not what I asked. I did not ask for _your_ opinion on the matter. What does _She_ think? Not you. _Her_.” Metatron stared at him for a moment before sighing and rolling his eyes. He placed his hands together and a bright light shone down on him.

_“Principality Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate.”_ A feminine voice came from Metatron. _“What are you doing here? I thought you were barred.”_

“Oh, uh...that was me, my Lord.” Gabriel interjected. “There was an…_incident_ with a Duke of Hell.”

“Oh, yes, my Lord.” Aziraphale nodded. “Crowley and I were attacked in my shop.”

_“And the Demon was taken care of, yes, I know. That does not explain why you are here.”_

“There were questions that needed answering, my Lord.”

_“Archangel Gabriel, do you remember what happened to the last ones who asked questions?”_ Crowley flinched as eyes landed on him. He looked at his feet and everyone else looked somewhere else. _“The Principality and The Serpent were barred for a reason. Do not question my actions.”_

“Yes, my Lord. I apologize, Lord. It won’t happen again.” Gabriel folded his hands in front of himself and looked down.

“Almighty, if…if I _may_.” Aziraphale piped up. “The Duke of Hell, Hastur…he had a holy weapon. I fear there may be a traitor among those here.”

_“Yes. And they will be taken care of. Do not fret.” _There was a pause as the room fell into a thick, ominous, uncomfortable silence. The stillness was soon followed by a crack of thunder and the sound of screaming in the direction of the records room, a bright flickering light—almost like that of a large fire—faded away and the silence returned. All the Angels were looking down at their feet. Only two of the beings in the room held looks of horror and fright as they clung to one another. It seemed like ages before She spoke again. _“And this will not do. You two cannot be here. Stay on Earth. That is your domain now. Take care of it how you see fit.”_

“W-what?” Aziraphale furrowed his brows and looked at the Demon still clinging to his arm. Crowley frowned and shook his head, not really understanding what was happening either. The light over Metatron moved, hovering over the couple instead. Their eyes went wide and Crowley began to panic again, pulling Aziraphale into a tight embrace. Oh, no. It was happening. They were going to make Az Fall. They dropped to their knees together as their wings were pulled out from where they were concealed. And he watched it happen. He watched as the pristine white pearlescent feathers of his love darkened into a shining, shimmering silver; they looked like gray moonstone.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley’s eyes were wide as he looked into Az’s face. The Angel’s own eyes were huge as well as he watched the same sort of change happen to Crowley. The light faded and they stood shakily. “…W-what just happened?”

“I believe…” He stretched his wings out and stared over his shoulder at them. “I believe we have been given a _proper_ reprieve.”

“We’re…free?”

“I do believe so, dear. Yes.” Crowley took in a deep and shaky breath before breaking out into a big, toothy grin. “We’re on our own side.”

“Ha!” The now ex-Demon turned on his heel and pointed a finger at a gaping Gabriel. “Fuck you!”

“Dear, we _are_ still in Heaven. Show a bit of respect, please.”

“Sorry. I can’t control myself right now.” He bounced a little bit like a very excited child.

“Gabriel, if you don’t terribly mind, I have some errands to run in the morning and would very much like to get some rest beforehand.”

“Uh, y-yes. Right.” The Archangel shook the surprise from his head and approached them, he raised his hands.

“Oh, yeah. Hey, wank-wings.” Crowley raised a hand to stop him and Gabriel paused. Crowley grabbed Az by the middle, pulled him close, and kissed him deeply with a completely unnecessary amount of tongue. “We’re _totally_ fucking.”

“_Crowley!!_” The last thing they saw before landing back in the bookshop was a look of utter shock and horror in the Archangel’s violet eyes.

“HA!” Once back safely in the shop, Crowley broke out into a hysterical cackle. He doubled over, tears falling from the amount of laughter. It was infectious and soon Aziraphale was right there beside him with his own hysterics. “The look on his face was worth _all_ the millennium of damnation! Ohh, and he got a stern talking to from _Mum_!”

“She said Earth was ours.” They were lying on the bookshop floor now, staring up at the high ceiling. “Our very own side. Our _actual_ own side.”

“I was scared they were going to make you Fall…” Crowley admitted in a small voice and rolled to face the ex-Angel.

“Oh, I was scared they were going to _kill_ you!” Az turned as well, meeting Crowley’s eyes. “…Your eyes are still that of a snake.”

“Oh, that’s on me. I’m…sort of used to them. Didn’t wanna get rid of them.”

“Good. I like them. I’ve always found them to be rather captivating and beautiful.” Az placed a tentative kiss to the corner of Crowley’s mouth. The ex-Demon stood and offered up a hand, Aziraphale took it. They traversed the stairs up to the flat together. Aziraphale changed into his pajamas, and they climbed into the big fluffy bed, tangling their limbs around one another. One of Crowley’s hands rested in between the blond’s shoulder blades, right between his wings; he gave it a bit of a rub. “Crowley.”

“What? I wasn’t doing anything.” He lied, grinning into the ex-Angel’s chest.

“Well, I don’t believe _that_ in the slightest.” Az chuckled softly. “You’re not a very good liar when it comes to me.”

“I just thought…” Another rub. “That maybe we could…” And another, a bit harder this time. “_Celebrate_ a little.”

“Mmm…Ah, c-celebrate?” Aziraphale struggled getting the words out between puffs of breath.

“Mmhmm.” Crowley hummed and very softly pressed his budding erection into Aziraphale’s thigh, his teeth finding a nipple and grazing it through the clothing. “Come on now, Angel. Let me hear those pretty sounds you make…”

“M...M’not an Angel anymore, Crowley.” A small moan escaped his lips at Crowley’s other hand finding his cock.

“Aziraphale, that’s not the reason I call you that. Never has been.”

“O-oh…” The blond flushed a deep fuchsia and a very broad smile found its way to his face. He pulled Crowley closer by the back of the neck, kissing him with so much love and passion that he was sure they were going to cause a meteor shower.

“I love you, Aziraphale. Always have.” Crowley trailed kisses down Az’s neck, undoing the buttons on his sleepwear slowly. He _could’ve_ snapped them naked, but where was the fun. Half the excitement came from undressing one another, each button and zipper and knot undone to reveal peeks of pale, tender flesh. It was like unwrapping a Christmas present. A very naughty, moaning, writhing Christmas present. It was, in Crowley’s opinion, the best kind of gift.

Aziraphale’s wings fluttered out with another rub from Crowley’s fingers and he moaned into the ex-Demon’s shoulder. The red-head reveled in the sound as he massaged the length of the newly silver feathers. They were beautiful. Even more beautiful than before because they were their own. No Heavenly white or Hellish black. Their very own side. He pressed his fingers gently into the main joint making Aziraphale shiver and pant.

The blond pulled Crowley closer, attempting to get him to release his own wings, but he just couldn’t get his hands to cooperate. Instead, they clawed into his sides, grabbing handfuls of his silken pajamas. He had no idea _what_ Crowley was doing to his wings or _how_ he was doing it, he just knew he _never_ wanted it to stop. He rubbed the spot at the base and Az threw back his head, granting Crowley access to his neck; the red-head took full advantage of this, leaving little bite marks along the tendon.

Crowley, whilst rubbing his fingers through Az’s feathers, was rubbing himself on the blond’s thigh. He was close and could feel that his Angel was close too. Breath hitching, heart pounding, he roughly grabbed the silver wings. The blond came with a loud and unrestrained expletive, sending Crowley over the edge, ruining his expensive pajama pants. Collapsed in each other’s arms, Crowley wondered if they could still perform miracles.

With a snap—and an extremely relieved sigh—they were clean and drifting off into a peaceful slumber. Aziraphale didn’t usually sleep, but with Crowley by his side, he decided it was well worth it. And somewhere off the coast of Chile, a pod of dolphins narrowly avoided a handful of falling, flaming rocks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies.  
I got a little impatient while writing this one. So, sorry if it seems a bit rushed. :/

In the morning, nothing really felt different. The Bentley was playing ‘Heaven for Everyone’ when Crowley awoke first. Smiling, he slithered silently out of bed and made them both a simple breakfast; he wasn’t used to cooking but thought the occasion called for it, so he gave it a try. Aziraphale pretended that the sausages weren’t burnt. At least the cocoa was good. He couldn’t fault the ex-Demon for trying his best, so instead he thanked him with a kiss to the cheek and a mischievous pat to his hindquarters before having to open the bookshop.

They spent the following months just like that. Always together. Crowley was usually at the bookshop during business hours helping to scare away any would-be ‘customers’. They would have lunch or sometimes dinner at various cafes or coffee shops. They would take long walks in the park around the pond. At night, they debated on where they would sleep and ultimately decided that Aziraphale’s bed was much more comfortable to _sleep_ in, and Crowley’s was better suited for…well, _other_ activities.

The anniversary of the Armageddon’t brought with it an invitation in the mail from one Adam Young. Him and his friends, including Anathema and Newton, were going camping to celebrate. Anathema had included her own note with the makeshift invite stating that she would be bringing alcohol to consume—once the children were asleep, of course—as an extra incentive. This changed Crowley’s mind, as he was initially very adamant about _not_ going. They packed their bags and loaded into the Bentley. It took them a little less than half an hour to arrive at the campsite in South Downs, attempting—and failing—to avoid the M25.

“Hey, guys!!” A significantly taller-than-they-remembered Adam waved at them as they approached the site, a big grin on his face under a mop of messy golden curls. “I’m glad you were able to come.”

“As are we, dear.” Aziraphale patted his head. Crowley went to do the same, made a face, and changed his mind. He opted for a tilt of his head instead as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Always lovely to celebrate the not-end of the world.”

“Adam!” One of the other boys called from somewhere among the trees and the teenaged Antichrist scampered away with a laugh.

“Aziraphale, Crowley.” Anathema greeted them once they were fully in the site. Newt gave them an awkward little wave from her side.

“Ah, Anathema, dear. Wonderful to see you both.” Az sat across from them on one of the logs around the firepit, Crowley slinked in next to him. “It has been _too_ long. We saw you last in November, I believe. You’re looking quite well.”

“Thank you.” She nodded curtly and looked around for the children. Once she was certain they were not around, she pulled a basket out from her and Newt’s tent, opening it. It contained a number of bottles of alcohol. “We’re looking after four teenagers. I figured we’d need it.”

“Oh, thank Heave—er, _whomever_.” The ex-Angel stopped himself from saying the word with a bit of a sulk. Anathema raised her brows at this save.

“Aziraphale, you alright? Don’t think I’ve ever heard you divert yourself from saying ‘Heaven’ before.”

“Oh, its uh…a long story.”

“Not really.” Crowley frowned and shrugged. “God made us neutral. The end.”

“What?”

“Well, you see…” Az began, fidgeting with the end of his waistcoat. “The Almighty…She…well…We’re no longer an Angel and a Demon.”

“Then…what are you?” Newt asked before Anathema had time to react.

“A neutral party? Earth is our domain, She said. I suppose we are Agents of _Earth_ instead of Heaven or Hell, respectively.”

“That’s…_good_, yeah?

“I believe so, yes. Good for _us_.” He gestured to himself and the red-head next to him. “And good for humanity. Now, we can take care of the Earth how we see fit, instead of following orders to shape it to their various wills. Ohh! Are those _marshmallows_?”

“Angel.” Crowley chuckled and handed him the bag of the fluffy white treats with a crooked smirk. “Getting off topic because of some sweets?”

“Well, you wouldn’t let me eat in the car ride here. I am _positively_ famished!” He took the bag and popped a few of the marshmallows into his mouth, making his cheeks puff out, much like a chipmunk.

“That’s why I told you to eat before we left, love.” Crowley kissed Az’s cheek quickly and stood with a grunt, sauntering towards the Bentley. “Should probably unpack our gear.”

“…What?” Aziraphale squeaked at the questioning looks he was currently receiving from the couple across from him.

“How long has _that_ been going on?”

“Six thousand years or so.” He shrugged. “Though really, since December.”

“Talk about a slow burn.” Anathema laughed and stood as well, making for the tree line. “Well, you should help him with your things. I’ve to find some kids. It’s entirely _too_ quiet.”

Aziraphale followed Anathema’s advice and trotted over to the Bentley where Crowley was currently wrestling to get everything out of the backseat; The Bentley was laughing at his struggles by playing ‘Don’t Try So Hard’. Smiling affectionately, he wrapped his arms around the lithe frame from behind, nuzzling his nose between the red-head’s shoulder blades. Crowley jumped a little before relaxing into Az’s arms with a sigh.

“Would you like some help, dear?”

“Mmm…in a minute.” Crowley turned in Aziraphale’s arms, facing him now. He wrapped his arms around the blond and held him close, face buried in his soft curls; he inhaled deeply. He adored his Angel’s scent. Like old parchment, bitter cocoa, and sweet frosting.

“Crowley, dear?” Az returned the surprise embrace, trying to look his confused eyes upon the red-head’s face. “Are you alright?”

“Mm, yeah.” He nodded against Az’s neck. “Just…felt like I haven’t held you in a while. Might be a bit more difficult to do while we’re out here.”

“Hm, well, yes. I suppose.” He gently pushed away and motioned towards the things in the backseat. “But we _do_ have our own tent. So, we’ll have at least _some_ privacy. Plus, you know…we could always just wander out into the trees and…_well_…”

“What, fuck up against a tree?” Crowley cracked his usual crooked grin and Aziraphale pursed his lips, a redness creeping up his neck and to his cheeks.

“No need to be so crass.” Az huffed and picked up a cooler they had brought with, attempting to change the subject. “Grab the tent, will you.”

“You really want me to fuck you up against a tree, don’t you!” It wasn’t so much a question than a loudly proclaimed statement that sent a few birds flying out of the trees. They were lucky that the children weren’t paying attention. Aziraphale dropped the cooler—and his jaw—in surprise; His face was the color of a sun-ripened tomato.

“Anthony J. Crowley!”

“Swear I didn’t mean to shout that. I just…got excited.” He gave an attempt at an innocent smile, which only ended up looking very sarcastic, and hoisted their tent out of the backseat. He ran off, calling over his shoulder to his Angel. “See you back at the campsite, love!”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale puffed his cheeks out and hoisted the cooler back up, hurrying after the ex-Demon’s retreating form.


	12. Chapter 12

Crowley wanted to rip the tent into a million little shreds and then set it on fire. As a punishment for embarrassing him, Aziraphale made him set it up the human way instead of miracling it into position next to the little stream by their campsite. Currently, the ex-Angel had his pant-legs rolled up and bare feet in the water, a book in his hands; He was leaning back against a fallen log reading contentedly, smiling to himself whenever he heard Crowley let loose a string of expletives.

“Now, now, dearest, there are children present.” Aziraphale gently chided without looking up from his book and motioned towards the teenagers who were currently splashing on the other side of the stream.

“Fuu--” Crowley was about to shout ‘fuck the children’ but thought better and settled with a series of frustrated grumblings. He delivered the final blow to one of the corner stakes and stood up triumphantly, wiping the sweat from his brow and putting his hands on his hips. “BLOODY DONE!”

“Lovely job, dear.” Aziraphale stood to inspect the tent, made sure it was up to his standards, and gave Crowley a peck on the cheek for his job well done. “Why don’t you take a rest on the log with me? The water is _quite_ pleasant.”

“Nn’yeah sure...” Frowning, he grumbled again. He tossed off his boots and rolled up his own jeans before stepping into the stream. He let out a long sigh and looked down at his feet as little minnows swam around them. He kicked them away and sat next to Az by the log; His Angel was already curled up again reading. He watched the teenagers run about for a while before focusing his attention on his feet in the water again. The fish were back. He scowled.

“Be nice to the fish, dear. They haven’t done anything to you.”

“Then what do they _want_?”

“They’re just curious, I assume.” Az placed a marker in his book and set it down on the log, leaning forward to look at the fish as well. “They’re sort of...tickly.”

“Nn’yeah...” The ex-Demon watched with earnest curiosity as the little minnows nibbled at his toes. He bit back a small laugh.

“You’ve never just...stopped and looked at the things around you, have you?” Aziraphale cocked his head, watching the red-head study the fish.

“Ah, mmn...not really, no. Never thought about it.” He gave a shrug and stuck a finger into the water, the fish scattered for a moment before all coming back with renewed interest. “Was sort of busy for six-thousand-some-odd years. Never had the chance to just...you know...do _this _sort of thing. And now...now that we’re on our own. I...” He stopped and let out a puff of breath.

“What’s the matter, dear?”

“Aziraphale, do you feel sort of..._lost_...now?”

“Lost?”

“Yeah.” Crowley nodded, finally looking up to his Angel. “I was so used to Hell being behind me all the time. Always expecting orders or being reprimanded for something stupid or...or just _being _there. An ever dark and evil presence inside of me. And now it’s just..._gone_.”

“Oh...” Az frowned, looking down at his hands and twirling his pinky ring distractedly. “Well..._yes_. I suppose I do. The lack of Heavenly interference in my life _is_ an odd feeling, to say the least. But...I suppose, now that we’re alone, we’ll just have to find our own way. Which, I for one, am very excited for. I don’t have to talk to Gabriel anymore! Thank _whomever_! And we can do _these _sorts of things together. Go places and see things and...just _live_.”

“Live?”

“Yes, dear. We can finally be free to just..._live_.” Aziraphale gave him a bright smile, the same bright smile that he had seen thousands upon thousands of times. It shone brilliantly and he decided that if Aziraphale was this happy, then he could be too. Afterall, all he wanted was for him to be happy. He would go anywhere and do anything if it meant his Angel would keep smiling like that. Crowley leaned in and took Az’s lips in a deep and passionate kiss, pouring all his love into it so much so that Aziraphale was nearly overwhelmed. A series of small gasps broke them apart and they looked up to four dirty teenaged faces staring at them.

“I told you!” Pepper was the first to shout, turning towards the boys. She held her hand out and they begrudgingly each placed a five pound note into it. Aziraphale’s faced reddened to that lovely tomato shade again while Crowley cackled. The kids ran off, disappearing around the bend and towards the main campsite where the couple heard them shouting their findings to Anathema and Newton.

“...Let’s stay over here for a little while longer.” Az commented quietly and cleared his throat.

“Aww, but they’ve a _campfire _over there. With the _marshmallows_.” Aziraphale’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly and if it were anyone else, they probably wouldn’t have even noticed. But Crowley did and grinned widely. “_And _I brought along sausages for roasting.”

“...The little ones?”

“Of course. Just for you.” Crowley smirked and nudged the blond’s side a little. “Come on. It’s getting dark, so the kids will be asleep soon. Then we can _drink_.”

“Ah...hmm...” Az furrowed his brows and then sighed in resignation, standing up. “Temptation accomplished, darling.”

“Doesn’t take much to tempt you, love.” Crowley, rather proud of himself, sauntered along-side the blond back to where the others were around the bend. They all sat around the fire and Adam passed them a couple of sharpened sticks and the bag of marshmallows.

“This is my favorite part of camping.” The boy gave them a grin as he blew out the flame of his completely charred treat. “That and catchin’ glow worms.”

“Yeah!” Brian joined in with a smear of melted marshmallow across his face that had somehow picked up bits of dirt and a piece of leaf. “I like putting ‘em in a jar with a stick and some leaves.”

“Actually,” Wensleydale piped up. “They’re not _worms_ at all. My father took me to an entomology museum once. It said they were a kind of beetle.”

“No _way_.” Pepper shook her head. “If they’re a _beetle_, why are they called _worms_?”

“That’s what the plaque said! Called them beetles!” The kids all jumped up, flaming marshmallows on sticks in hand, and ran off again in search of said glow worms.

“Blow out those flames before you run into the woods!” Anathema called after them as they disappeared from sight. She sighed and pulled the basket over from their tent. “Drinks anyone? I think its about time.”

“Oh, yes, please.” Aziraphale wiped his mouth on a magically-there napkin and accepted a little plastic cup of amber liquid from the woman across from them. The kids returned shortly after that and filed into a large tent next to the trees; a torchlight could be seen flashing about inside. “Looks like they’ve retired for the evening.”

“Good.” Crowley leaned back and took off his glasses, resting his head on Aziraphale’s knee, the latter ran a hand idly through his red hair.

“Oh, do be nice to them, dear. They’re only children.” Az drank down the rest of his cup and looked up to Anathema and Newt. “A question, if I may.”

“Yes?”

“Where are their parents?”

“Oh.” She sat up a bit, poured more and drank. “Well, since I moved to Tadfield permanently, I’ve kind of become the go-to babysitter. I told their parents I’d take them off their hands for the weekend. There were no protests.”

“…They’re all fucking…” Crowley muttered, only loud enough for Aziraphale to hear. The ex-Angel gave him a little twack which only made him laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camping smut next? Yes, please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, drinking while camping is the best. I'm sure the ineffable dummies agree. ;)

The adults drank for a long while until several of the bottles Anathema had brought were gone and all the little sausages were consumed. Newt was the first to fall asleep and the Witch nudged him in the ribs, waking him just enough to move into their tent. She sighed and shook her head, bidding the other two beings a goodnight. Crowley extinguished the campfire and helped Aziraphale to stand. Together, they meandered back in the general direction of their own tent.

“S’nice of her to bring alcohol.” The blond slurred and practically tripped over a rock, Crowley almost didn’t catch him.

“Mm’yeah. Good stuff too. Nnn’like that scotch.”

“Mmm, n’yes. Indeed.” They stood outside their tent and Az put his arms around Crowley’s shoulders, smiling a drunken smile up at him. “Crowley, dear?”

“N’yeah?”

“I really do want you ta’fuck me up against a tree.” He whispered, inhibitions out the metaphorical window. Crowley very nearly choked.

“Don’t have’ta tell me twice.” The red-head pulled his Angel by the hand into the tree line behind their tent, looked around for a place, and upon finding a trunk thick enough, pushed Aziraphale against it roughly, mouth finding his and hands roaming all over his body. When Az started to let out a moan, Cowley pressed a hand to the blond’s mouth with a wicked grin. “Ah, ah. Y’have to be quiet if y’want it like _this_, love.”

“Oh, Crowleyyy!” Az complained with a little frown. “I dunno if I can.”

“Only one way ta’find out.” He growled lowly and made short work of Aziraphale’s trousers and pants before yanking down his own. He stroked himself for a moment as he stared down at Aziraphale doing the same, a pink tongue darting out over his grinning canines. After a moment of just watching his Angel touch himself, he deemed his _own_ self hard enough and pressed against the blond again, lifting one of his plump legs to rest on his thin hip; he pushed his slick cock between the shorter man’s cheeks and brought his lips to his ear to whisper. “’Member, Angel. Quiet.”

“O-oh…I…I’ll try.” Az clung to Crowley’s shoulders as he pressed into him, pulling in a sharp breath in an attempt to stifle a moan. Crowley lifted his other leg up as well, supporting him with hands on his buttocks. He pressed close, thrusting into the Angel roughly, breath ragged. Aziraphale opened his lips, thought better of it, and slapped a hand to his mouth, biting down. Crowley just grinned.

“That’s it, love.” Closer still, Az’s legs now wrapped around his back. “Quiet now.” He spoke softly between each wild thrust. “Don’t want to alert the _children_.”

“Mmmnn!” Aziraphale’s moan was muffled by his hand and Crowley shushed him, risking letting one of his hands go from the Angel’s hind end to wrap around his cock instead, pumping at the same pace. That made the blond bite down harder onto his hand. If it wasn’t for the pleasure coursing through his body and overriding all other senses, he might have cried at the pain.

“I dunno if y’can do it.” Crowley growled again. “Y’usually so _loud_ when I fuck you. Mmmn, I dun’think you can _stay_ quiet.”

“I-I…I _can_.” Az stopped biting his hand to whisper and moan very softly. “C…can _you_?”

“…W-what?” Crowley slowed a bit and looked down into Aziraphale’s eyes and found himself face-to-face with a sly smirk. Aziraphale pulled the red-head in close, whispering into his ear.

“O-ooh, Crowley. _Fuck_ me! _Fuck_ me harder, Crowley!”

“Nnn—t-tha’s not fair…” The ex-Demon groaned, digging his teeth into Az’s neck and resuming his wild thrusts, the blond still whispering sweet, sweet obscenities into his ear. Their bodies sweaty, and breathing erratic, their mouths pressed together as they convulsed and moaned loudly into each other, coming together, Aziraphale doing so on their shirts. They stayed that way for a moment until Crowley was sure Aziraphale could stand on his own, and gently lowered him down, pressing their foreheads together. Az shivered and braced himself on the tree trunk, knees like jelly.

“W…well then…”

“Mmm.” Was the ex-Demon’s only response before he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss to Az’s lips. “I…I’m gonna need y’to do tha more often.”

“P’raps I will. But only if you’re a good boy.” The ex-Angel smirked again and waved a hand, cleaning them both off. He pulled his pants and trousers up and began to stumble back over to their tent. Crowley just watched him, mouth open and face red. “Come now, dear. M’rather tired.”

“Uh, y-yeah…right.” The red-head cleared his throat, pulled his pants back up, and trotted after the blond. They left their shoes outside and crawled into the large nylon shelter where Crowley was surprised to find a big cozy down mattress, a fluffy black and red tartan duvet, and a couple of thick pillows. “Aziraphale.”

“What? Just ‘cause we’re camping doesn’t mean we have’ta be uncomfortable.”

“B’more tartan?”

“S’black and red. I thought y’might approve if it were a color scheme y’liked.” He snapped into his pajamas and settled under the blanket, patting the spot next to him.

“…S’pose it’s better than y’usual brown.” Crowley did the same, scooting himself into Az’s arms, his back pressed against the blond’s chest. He couldn’t help but crack a smile when Aziraphale’s nose nuzzled behind his ear and sniffed.

“I know y’not a Demon anymore, but y’still smell the same.”

“Like wha?”

“Hmm…” He sniffed again, deeper this time. “Like…burnt matches n’ leather n’…a sort of musky tree bark.”

“Burnt matches?”

“Yeah…” Aziraphale smiled. “I like it. Y’used to smell different the first time I met you on the Garden wall. Just…sulfur-y. No’much else. Was odd ‘cause that was the first time I d’ever smelled anything like that. Was different than Heaven. No smells there. Nothin’ much there, actually.”

“Ah, was fresh from Hell then...m'first real assignment. I was straight from the sulfur pits, almost.” Crowley frowned a bit and closed his eyes, thinking back. “You smelled like flowers then. Sort of fruity and…like fresh dew.”

“Well, tha’s understandable. I spent a lot of time in the Garden, helping things grow.” He nuzzled again. “And now? Do I still smell of flowers?”

“Nahh…like books ‘nd chocolate ‘nd cake.” Crowley chuckled. “Makes my mouth water sometimes…”

“Funny. Yours does the same t’me.” They were silent for a while, breathing heavy and calm.

“Azira?” Crowley cracked one eye open and turned a little to peer into his Angel’s face. His eyes were closed, and Crowley thought he had already fallen asleep, but a little ‘hmm?’ from him said otherwise. “Azira, I love you.”

“Mmm, and I you, Crowley. More than anythin’.” Az planted a sleepy kiss to Crowley’s temple and settled back down, falling asleep for real this time.


	14. Chapter 14

It was drizzling when morning came. Nothing too serious, but enough to upset the children, making them complain loudly. Aziraphale woke to their tent being shaken almost violently. He furrowed his brows and got up, leaving a snoring Crowley curled up under the duvet.

“Aziraphale! Crowley!” Adam’s voice called and another tremor rocked the tent. “Make it _stooooop_! Anathema says if it doesn’t stop raining that we’re gonna _leave_! I tried to do it myself, but it wouldn't work!"

“Adam!” Az popped his head out of the flap and scowled at the kids. “This is _highly_ inappropriate. I am not using my miracles to rid you of rain! It’s _England_. It rains nearly every day!”

“But…but, Aaaazzz!”

“No buts, mister. I am _not_ doing it.”

“Where’s Crowley? I’ll ask him instead.”

“He’s still sleeping. Now, shoo!”

“Angel…?” Crowley’s groggy voice sounded, and he appeared next to Aziraphale in the tent opening. “The fuck is going on…? Was sleeping…”

“Crowley! Aziraphale won’t get rid of the rain!” Adam pouted. “Will you do it?”

“What?” The ex-Demon regarded the teenaged Antichrist for a moment, eyes scanning him, then his friends, then the sky, then Aziraphale’s annoyed and clearly still sleepy expression. “No.” He sniffed and ducked back inside the tent.

“Aww, come on!” Aziraphale shrugged at the boy and joined Crowley back on the down mattress. They snuggled up under the covers and drifted back off only to be awoken again later by a loud crack of thunder. Crowley shot up this time, looking about wildly.

“Ah, shit…” He shook Az awake. “Aziraphale. Wake up, it’s storming. We should probably leave.”

“Storming…?” The blond yawned and sat up, stretching his arms above his head. Another boom of thunder followed by a flash of lightening made him jump. “Oh, my.”

“The others left already.” Crowley was looking at his phone at a text from Anathema. “_Hours_ ago, it seems. Adam is upset with us.”

“Because we wouldn’t make the rain stop? Silly boy…we can’t stop every single thunderstorm. We _need_ the rain. What with the lakes and things being so low recently.”

“Yeah, yeah. Lakes and shit.” Crowley commented distractedly. “We ought to leave. We’ve a leak.”

“Oh.” Az frowned at the stream of water that came pouring into their shelter and sighed. “Alright then. Let’s get everything into the car quickly then.”

“Yes. Quickly.” Crowley snapped his fingers and the tent and all their things were packed away and neatly placed in the back seat of the Bentley. Without them. They were left sitting on the cold ground, slowly being soaked by the rain.

“C-Crowley!” Aziraphale stood quickly, hands shielding his face. “You could’ve at least put us in the car too!”

“Well, _excuuuuse_ me! I was a bit distracted by being flooded!” The Demon hissed and took Az’s hand, running with him to the shelter of the car. The Bentley played ‘Rain Must Fall’ as they skidded away. “A bit too literal with that one, eh?” She didn’t care. It was raining and it fit. She turned the volume up as her own way of saying: ‘_Fuck you, Demon. I’ll play what I want._’

“Crowley, slow down!!” Az cried from the passenger’s seat, holding onto the dash. “I can’t see a thing in this rain! You’ll crash the car!”

“I’m not going to just pull the car over onto the side of the road! We’ll get hit by a stray lorry!”

“Oh! _There_!” The blond pointed out the windshield towards a very faint light in the distance. “There! We can stop _there_!”

“Right.” Crowley directed the car in the general direction of the light. ‘There’ ended up being an abandoned cottage hidden among the trees. It was a damn near, God given miracle that the Angel had even seen the dim light from the front door; Neither of them would ever know that it _was_ and _actual_ God given miracle. The Demon parked as close as he could. “Doesn’t look like anyone lives here.”

“Well…lets go in. At least until the storm passes. The owners will _surly_ understand.” Crowley nodded in agreement and they exited the car, running out into the rain and through the front garden. Crowley unlocked the door with a wave, and they entered into a cozy living space. Aziraphale sighed and started a fire in the hearth, taking his wet clothes off and hanging them near the flames.

“You know, I could’ve just miracled you dry.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Aziraphale gave him a coy smile.

“Ah…hmmn…you’ve a point.” Crowley nodded and followed Aziraphale’s lead, taking his soaked clothing off until they were both in their under clothes. They sat in front of the fire huddled together, just listening to the patter of rain and roar of thunder outside. “Think the storm will end soon?”

“I hope not.” Aziraphale smiled up at him again, leaning his head on Crowley’s shoulder. “I’m quite enjoying this.”

“Mm…I suppose I am too.” Shivering, he cuddled into the blond’s side and they stayed there for what seemed like forever, the storm right there with them, never ending. “Don’t think it’s going to stop anytime soon…”

“No, I don’t believe it will.” Aziraphale sighed and reluctantly stood. “Might as well get to know the place a bit. Seeing as how we’ll be here for a while.”

“I guess.” Crowley shrugged and stood as well, walking about the cottage with his Angel. The kitchen was lovely. The bedroom, large. The fireplace and living room, cozy. The library space, expansive. The wine cellar, exquisite. The back garden, wonderful; Though Crowley thought it could use some work. There was even a greenhouse.

“This is quite a lovely cottage.” Aziraphale commented as they settled back in next to the fire.

“I agree.”

“Mm, too bad I don’t believe it to be for sale or anything.” He sighed, staring into the flickering flames before stoking the fire a bit. “And even if it were, it’s much too far from the city.”

“S’not _that_ far.” Crowley shrugged, giving Aziraphale a long side glance. “And you don’t know for sure if it’s not for sale or anything…you know, I could get here in twenty minutes from London. If I _really_ tried.”

“Crowley?” Aziraphale looked up at the red-head.

“I’m just stating what I see.” He shrugged. “It’s…uh…_nice_ out here. Quiet.”

“Yes. I rather think it is.” Az smiled, leaning back onto Crowley’s shoulder. “Dearest?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you like to move out here with me?” He chanced a glance to the Demon’s face. It was neutral, fairly unreadable. Except for the little quirk of his lips and very, very slight raise of one eyebrow.

“To South Downs with you?”

“Mmhmm.”

“…I think I could get used to that.” The red-head kept his gaze on the flickering flames and attributed the heat creeping up his neck and face to said fire.

“Y-you could?”

“As long as I’m with you, love. Yes.”

“Oh, Crowley…” Aziraphale sighed happily and grinned, leaning further into his Demon’s side. “I must be the _luckiest_ celestial being alive to have ended up with someone as _wonderful_ as you.”

“You took the words right from my mouth, Angel.” Crowley leaned down, pressing a kiss to the corner of Aziraphale’s lips. He gently pushed him back until they laid next to the fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter after this. And it'll go out with a bang. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is rough play in this chapter. So if light bonding, begging, and orgasm refusal are not in your tastes, then please skip over that part of the chapter.  
I only put this warning here because I know that rough stuff can be a bit of a trigger for some, even if it is consensual. :)

* * *

“Dearest, the fireworks will be starting soon!” Aziraphale called from the back garden, a bottle of wine in one hand as he settled onto the picnic blanket.

“I’m coming.” Crowley’s voice called back from somewhere inside the cottage. He came out a little while after with a tray of snacks. “Thought you might be a bit peckish.”

“Ooh, yes. Thank you, dear.” He plucked a grape from the arrangement and popped it into his mouth.

“You’re sure Adam said he was going to do it today?” Crowley craned his head up to stare at the sky, wrinkling his nose in question.

“That’s what he said to me in his mobile message.”

“_Text_, love.”

“Yes, text.” Aziraphale nodded absently and laid back to stare up at the sky. “It’s the ten-year anniversary after all. I _doubt_ he would’ve forgotten.”

“Maybe. But isn’t he busy with University?”

“Oh, he’s on a holiday right now.” Aziraphale waved Crowley’s concern off and pulled him down to lay next to him. The red-head stretched his lithe limbs out with a little grunt, settling back with is head on the blond’s chest; he accepted a glass of wine as it was handed to him.

“When’s it gonna start?”

“Patience, dear.”

“You know I don’t have any.” Crowley grumbled and tossed back all his drink. Then he grinned, getting an idea. He set his glass down and took Aziraphale’s hands and laid them across his ribs under his shirt.

“Crowley?”

“What?” He smiled innocently. “I’m not doing anything. _You’re_ the one touching _me_.”

“Only because _you_ made me.” Aziraphale chuckled but made no motion to move his hands from their place, instead, he gently stroked the red-head’s chest. He nuzzled down into the crook of Crowley’s neck, lightly nipping at the shell of his ear.

“Mmnn…” Crowley grinned. “Now, I didn’t make you do _that_.”

“Mm’no. I supposed you didn’t.” Aziraphale withdrew one of his hands from inside Crowley’s shirt to undo the buttons, doing so torturously slow. Once the final shining pewter button was popped open, the blond pulled the shirt back over Crowley’s shoulders. Only he didn’t take it all the way off. He stopped it at the red-head’s elbows and twisted it into one of his hands, effectively restraining the ex-Demon.

“Ah—” Crowley whipped his head back to look at the man behind him; he was greeted with an innocent smile and a devilish spark in a pair of green-hazel eyes.

“You _naughty_ Demon. Trying to _tempt_ me.”

“Yesss.” A light of understand lit up in Crowley’s brain and he narrowed his eyes, flashing his pointed canines at the blond. So, that’s how it was. Aziraphale wanted a production? Oh, he could play along. The Angel knew his safeword. He snarled, slipping into his demon-bastard character quite easily. “Ohhh, I could get quite the commendation for tempting an _Angel_. I can see it now. They’d write it in the stars: ‘The Demon Crowley fucked the Angel Aziraphale.’ Ha!”

“Oh, you silly Demon. You think you can tempt me that _easily_?”

“I _know_ I can.”

“I don’t believe you.” Az whispered into Crowley’s ear, making him break out in goosebumps. “Think you can still tempt me with your arms behind your back?”

“Yesss.” He hissed and grinned again. He squirmed in Aziraphale’s grasp, successfully grinding his hind end into the Angel’s lap. Aziraphale bit back a moan. He did it again. “You know you want me, Angel. Just _look_ at me. All supple and ready for you. Take me how ever you wish, Angel. Any way you like.”

“Slimy s-serpent.” Aziraphale struggled to get the poorly formed insult out, swallowing another moan.

“Aww, is that any way for an _Angel_ to talk? You’ve been naughty, haven’t you. _Swearing_. I heard you just this morning swearing at the tea kettle.” Crowley brought up one of his feet, aiding his writhing hips in the removal of his shorts; He was thankful that he had chosen to wear the Versace drawstring shorts today. He managed to get them just over his hips, showing off his arse and gaunt hipbones along with where the trail of red hair ended. He looked over his shoulder at the blond behind him and began mock panting. “Take me, Angel.”

“Oh, dear…” Aziraphale’s breath hitched, his heart beating nearly out of his chest. He tightened the grip he had on the shirt, eliciting an actual, real wince from the red-head. With his free hand, he undid his belt and pulled his own pants down.

“That’s it, Angel. Give in. Ahh—!” He groaned a bit as he was forced face-down onto the picnic blanket, Aziraphale grasping his hair and pulling so he looked him directly in the eyes. “Fuck me, Angel. Fuck me until you Fall!”

“I ought to teach you a lesson, wicked snake.” Aziraphale all but snarled and adjusted the shirt so that it held the red-head’s wrists instead; Crowley sighed a bit at the more comfortable position of his arms and watched from his place as Aziraphale guided his throbbing erection, pushing it harshly into him. He groaned into the picnic blanket and the blond began his onslaught. Rough and wild, pulling his hair with one hand and pressing him firmly to the ground with the other. Crowley was panting for real this time, moans increasing in intensity until—Suddenly, Aziraphale’s hand moved from his hair and wrapped around the base of his cock tightly. “O-oh, no you don’t. You will come when I say so, Demon!”

“A-a-ahhh, fuuuck—” Crowley hissed, gritting his teeth. He struggled to free his arms or to move his hips just right to find a release, but the Angel held him tightly in place. He whined and looked his yellow eyes over to the blond again. The devilish smirk was there once more as he thrusted over and over, keeping his hands tight around the Demon’s wrists and length. “A…Angel!”

“I’m sorry?” Az tilted his head and growled lowly, lowering his mouth to the red-head’s ear. “What do you want, Demon?”

“L-let me…let me finish!”

“Not until I hear you _beg_ for it, like the lowly Demon you are.” Aziraphale’s words remained calm, but only just. He had been keeping himself from release as well, waiting on the man below. Crowley let out a little cry, a real one. “_Beg_, Demon!”

“P-please!” Crowley managed, followed by a strangled moan. “Please, Angel…please! L-let me come! I…I’m begging you! Let me—"

“Such a good boy.” Aziraphale interrupted and released the hand on his Demon’s cock, finally allowing the ecstasy to rack their bodies in crashing waves. Above them, a firework boomed, startling Aziraphale; he quickly let go of Crowley’s wrists and fell backwards, staring up at the sky with a hand over his beating heart. “Oh, my! The fireworks! I had nearly _forgotten_ about them!”

“Ahh…fuck…” Crowley stayed where he was, catching his breath and riding the last of his own waves before falling to the side, avoiding the mess he had made on the blanket below.

“Are you alright, dearest? I wasn’t too rough with you?” Aziraphale tore his eyes from the heavens and moved to help Crowley into a sitting position, a look of complete concern on his face.

“N-no…” The red-head gave him a languid smile, another firework lighting up his face in a green glow. “Just the right amount. You know I like it when you take control like that.”

“Oh, good.” The blond exhaled a sigh of relief and placed a gentle kiss to Crowley’s sweaty temple. “I was afraid I may have hurt your wrists or…or your…you _know_.”

“It’s been eight years, Angel. You can say it.” Crowley laughed and snapped his fingers, cleaning them both up and replacing their respective trousers. Aziraphale shook his head and blushed. “Just sssay it. Cock. Dick. Prick. _Penis_, even. Or-or-or…what do they call it?”

“No.” He cleared his throat and settled into Crowley’s side, staring up at the sky again as a series of fireworks lit up the night. “I’d _prefer_ to save that sort of language for the _bedroom_…er…I suppose, in this case, the _garden_.”

“Prude.” Crowley chuckled, wrapping an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulder; They resumed drinking their wine, enjoying the colorful, explosive display among the stars. The Demon lifted his eyebrows suddenly, thumping his knee with his hand. “TROUSER SNAKE! _That’s_ what it was.”

“Pffft!!” Aziraphale choked on his wine and turned wide eyes to Crowley’s face. “…T-trouser snake?!”

“It’s perfect, eh?” Crowley just grinned and went back to watching the fireworks as if he hadn’t just shouted something strange at the top of his lungs. Az’s shoulders began to shake violently below his arm and he finally looked back over to the blond. He was holding back laughter. It finally bubbled over and he bent in half, holding his stomach as a hearty laugh consumed him. Soon enough, Crowley was right there with him. They fell to the ground together, arms around one another and tears in their eyes as they laughed and laughed and laughed.

The Bentley sat at the end of the drive, closest to the cottage. She had a lovely view of the fireworks and of the two celestial beings in the back garden. She quite liked living out there. It was quiet and strangers didn’t try to touch her or take pictures. And Crowley, her _lovely_ ex-Demon, could drive her as fast as he wanted without fear of scaring pedestrians or getting a speeding ticket from any police who had the courage to pull them over; Not that Crowley cared about those things, but Aziraphale did, and that's what mattered. If she could smile, she would. Instead, she enjoyed the way the fireworks reflected off her hood and the view she had of the beings copulating again in the garden; She played ‘You and I’ for them as loudly as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending it with a bang. Just like I said. ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!
> 
> I'm in the process of writing a darker story with these two. I'll hopefully be able to post at least the first chapter soon.  
But idk how its going...I love the fluffy stuff way too much and I'm trying soooo hard to not make it super fluffy. Its difficult. 🙃
> 
> Huge thanks to anyone who subscribed, commented, or left kudos!! I love all y'all. :3


End file.
